Second Time Around
by Clarry
Summary: Sequel to Everything In Its Time.  After a plea for help, Logan and James return to visit Kendall and Jamie.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

We all know that I don't own the rights or characters or anything BTR-related, that I do this for fun and make no money and yeah. It keeps me sane. Or drives me insane, whichever works.

So this is the first time I've ever written a sequel, and it was never supposed to happen. Then again, the Kames was never supposed to happen in the first one either, so obviously I have no control over my characters. Some of you who have read "Everything in its Time" may not like the direction I've gone in with this, which is why I'm listing it as a separate story rather than a continuation. If you like the way that one ended and would like it to stay that way, then you have that story as a complete thing and can pretend this sequel never existed.

The reason it does is because Jamie wasn't satisfied, and I couldn't ignore his pleading any longer. Your characters talk to you, you know. Usually it's Kendall who won't shut up (for me, at least), and this time he was silent. Jamie was not. So finally I had to break down and write this, having no intention to ever post it but just for my own (and **PromiseMeTheStars**') satisfaction because we both needed this to happen. Instead the ideas kept growing and between Ally, **kathrynew30**, and myself, the plot thickened and here we are. An entire sequel in the works. I may never stop writing this one, God help me.

So yeah, dedicating this one again to PromiseMeTheStars because we hashed over this thing and realized we both wanted exactly the same thing to happen. Kathrynew30 helped me figure out what Kendall and James want out of this whole thing, and they will get it. One way or another.

I also look forward to hearing more ideas from gleechild, because she is indeed The Idea Machine. ALSO. **Hellfirehalo188** unintentionally gave me the idea of where this is going, so thanking her as well.

Wow, I talk a lot. On with the show!

* * *

><p><em>2 Years Later<em>

When Logan doesn't know what to do about something, he stares at the time machine. It sits there mocking him, asking him why it's still hidden away instead of being put to use or at least on display somewhere so it can get the praise it deserves. He's never regretted his decision to keep it a secret, but there are moments when he wonders what his life would be like if he went public with it. The only reason he doesn't is a fear of it tearing James and him apart, especially now when James is so fragile.

He sighs and leans his head back against the wall as he sits on the floor in the basement of the Palm Woods. _James_. What is he going to do about James? He doesn't think he can stand the sadness in those eyes, the lack of fire now that Big Time Rush is over and done and James feels so lost. It was all he ever wanted, to be famous, and he was; he still is, but the fame from being pop stars has run its course, as it inevitably does in their line of work, and there are new fresh faces who make the girls scream. Logan knows they have fans who will follow them for years still, diehard fans who will continue to scuttlebutt them and ask for a reunion even though they only stopped making music six months ago, and he loves those fans but agrees that they've taken Big Time Rush as far as they can and it's better to stop now before they become a farce.

Kendall has adjusted to it best, already in negotiations with three separate hockey teams after showing them he's a powerful force on the ice; he simply has to decide which one to go with. Carlos was taken in by the Jennifers and loves his new role as manager/bodyguard/assistant/provider-of-anything-they-may-need; the girls have finally made it to superstardom and Carlos is there for them every step of the way, getting paid more than enough money to do it. Logan is starting med school next week, and he thinks that's what pushed James into the deep depression he's settled into the past few days. That and the fact that they're all moving out of the hotel and into real homes, away from each other (except for James and Logan, who found a beautiful house to share near UCLA).

It isn't that James couldn't snag a record deal on his own; with his level of fame, it would be easy now, and Gustavo has agreed to work with him. The problem is that he_ thinks_ he can't do it on his own. There was a time he would have jumped at the chance to make a record by himself, had no doubt he could do it, but then Big Time Rush happened and now he doesn't know how to do it on his own. Or so he says. They've all argued with him and encouraged him to get out there and show the world what he has to offer in his own right, but all James does is say "It's not the same without you guys." Not even Katie has been able to snap him out of his misery.

And neither has Logan. If anyone can, it should be Logan who helps him through this, right? But Logan's at a loss, having never seen James lose confidence this badly, and nothing he says seems to help. James wants to wallow and once he gets started, there's no hope of getting through to him.

For the first time in three years, Logan wants to run. He feels so useless around James, like nothing he says or does is helping, and it's killing him to see the man he loves as a shell of his former self. Usually sitting here staring at the machine is inspiring, though he couldn't say why. He's never stepped foot in it since the day he and James returned from 1959. He and James are (or were) happier than they've ever been, having that closure after leaving Kendall and Jamie, though the dreams still haunt Logan and he wakes from them with an ache he can't identify. They talk about Kendall and Jamie sometimes and wonder how they're doing (Logan even did a search once to see if there was any record of either of them in newspapers or online, wondering if maybe James had gotten at least semi-famous after his audition with Gustavo, but came up empty), but neither has broached the subject of returning to find out.

Today, though, Logan is curious. Today he yearns for that simpler time, before the Internet and laptops and GPS, for a James who was satisfied to spend a few minutes cuddling in the backseat of a car. He misses being the light of James' life, the only thing James needs to make him whole. It's not that he wants to be everything to James, he just wants James to remember that whatever life throws at them, they'll be fine as long as they have each other. Logan can't even remember the last time James surprised him in the shower for a makeout session, and forget about sex; he'd stopped trying after a failed attempt a few weeks previous when James couldn't seem to...enjoy it.

He just wants his James back, and no matter what he says or does, he can't find him. He's starting to wonder if his James is gone for good. The temptation to travel back, even long enough to see James' face light up at the sight of him for a few minutes in the form of Jamie, is so great that he stands up and walks toward the machine, placing a hand on the door and leaning his forehead against it. "I miss you," he whispers, not talking to either of them in particular but to both.

Something catches his eye and he turns to the right with a frown. There's something sticking out of a hole in the wall, which Logan could swear wasn't there five minutes ago. He reaches out to grab the rectangular piece of paper, which was probably blue at one time but is now faded to almost white and covered in bits of cobweb. He feels his stomach drop out when he reads the writing on it and realizes it's a menu from the drugstore Jamie's uncle owned. There's no way this was there before, he would've seen it when he'd come down here the other times. With trembling fingers he turns it over to see faded writing and his heart stops.

_I don't know if you'll get this or if this will even work, but I need your help if you do. I'm worried about J and I don't know what to do, nothing seems to be working and I can't get through to him. I think you're the only one who can help. Please come talk to him. I miss my little jerk. 81761_

It's signed simply with a "KK" and Logan's knees go weak. He stops himself from sliding to the ground and pulls out his phone, sending a text to James immediately.

_Get down to the basement now! We have to go back!_

Logan steps inside and powers everything up, marveling as always that no one has ever found the machine (as far as he knows) or looked close enough to see everything inside and wonder. Then again, it's hidden pretty deep in the corner and no one else ever comes this far in. _I swear, James, if you don't get your ass down here I'm going without you._

But within two minutes James is there, running toward him and closing himself in with Logan. "What's wrong? Are they okay? Did you go without me?"

"No, I wouldn't do that, not without telling you first. I just found a note from Kendall, he left it here for me to find in the future. The present. Whatever. Maybe somehow our times are running parallel, like alternate worlds or something. I don't know, I just know there was nothing there and then suddenly there was."

"What is it?"

Logan passes James the paper while setting everything up.

"Oh man. Wonder what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, but he's apparently upset or depressed or-" Logan pauses and stares at James. "Interesting."

"What?"

He shakes his head at James. "You ready?"

"Yeah, but we're gonna stick out in these clothes."

"I don't care right now. Jamie needs us. Besides, you're in jeans and a t-shirt, I'm in jeans and a button-down; we're fine. It's the shoes that'll stick out, but hopefully no one will notice."

The switch is thrown and they're on their way back.

* * *

><p>"So what, I'm supposed to just wait out here again? Dude, we don't even know that James is here, I don't see his car."<p>

"It's still weird to hear you talk about yourself like that," Logan comments as he steps up to the drugstore. "And I know he's not here, I can see Kendall and Katie inside. Unless Jamie's in the bathroom."

"And how come you call him Jamie? That was Kendall's nickname for him."

"It's how I differentiate between the two of you in my head. Don't freak out, it's no big deal." But Logan has to admit, it's nice to hear James sounding jealous for a change. "Give me a minute to go get him, okay? Then we'll find someplace to talk."

"Whatever."

Logan sighs. "James. Look at me." There are plenty of people walking around, it is Hollywood, after all, but no one pays them any attention. When James does look, Logan says, "We've been through this. I never came back here, did I?"

"I know."

"Then why are you acting jealous?"

"Because he's around. Maybe not right here, but the moment you see him again...I mean, why would you want me? A washed-up pop star?"

"Are you insane? There is nothing washed-up about you, I keep telling you, James, you could be a star in your own right, and—you know what? This isn't the time. We've had_ this_ discussion, too, and nothing I say gets through to you. Maybe spending a day here would help you open your eyes to how good you have it back home."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Logan shakes his head. "Just remember all the good things in your life, okay? Don't push them away because of one thing you don't have anymore; you do have other things that won't disappear on you, that will be in your life forever. So treat them a little better and maybe they'll stick around."

Without giving James a chance to respond, Logan walks into the store, shaking and feeling sick after what he just said to James. He has no intention of leaving James, but it had to be said and maybe James needs the slap in the face to wake up.

He slides into the booth next to Katie, rubbing his hands over his face and surprised by a smallish body tackling him with a hug. "Logan! Kendall, look, it's Logan!"

"Hey, squirt," Logan smiles, hugging her back. "Glad I got to see you this time." He looks over at Kendall, the relief on Kendall's face a welcome sight.

"I really didn't think that would work. We just left the hotel about a half hour ago, can't believe you got the note."

"I just happened to be down there in the basement when it showed up."

"Damn, it's good to see your face," Kendall grins, and then they're up and hugging and the rest of the world can kiss their asses if they don't like it. "So you guys still live at the hotel? What time is it there?"

"2014. Two years since we were here last."

"Yeah, same here. But you knew that."

Katie pulls Logan down again. "So I heard there's another James. Where is he?"

"He's outside. Wasn't sure if your James was here, didn't want to take any chances."

"He's out making a delivery for Lou. We were waiting for him to get back so we could go home," Kendall says.

"I see him!" Katie is turned around in the booth with a huge grin on her face. "Unless that's our James. But no, he looks different. I'm gonna go say hi!" She climbs over Logan, who sits back in surprise, then watches her rush out of the store.

"She's grown up so much. But so has our Katie, so it's not too weird. How are you, Kendall?"

Kendall shakes his head. "I don't know what to do. I'm starting college next week and James is really depressed."

"So the singing thing didn't work out?"

"No. The hockey thing did, though!" Kendall grins. "Got a full ride to UCLA on a hockey scholarship. I didn't even know they had those, but since it's just catching on over here, there's not a lot of competition among seniors."

"Nice. Proud of you, dude."

"Thanks. Jamie is too, he just...feels like he's going nowhere. He's been working here in the store since we graduated and it's been fine, but now that I'm starting school he feels like a failure."

"What happened at the audition?"

"The guy said he had no talent. The guy's an idiot. Jamie sings like an angel."

"Don't take it as an insult to Jamie, though I guess it was. He was just looking for something else, something that Jamie maybe didn't have back then."

"It doesn't matter, he never sings anymore because he says there's no point. I've tried to get him to talk to people, like club owners and record producers, something to get his voice out there, you know? I can't get through to him. He feels worthless. We hardly talk anymore, he just sits there sad. I can't stand it, Logan, can't stand the thought of going away to school and leaving him alone like that."

"You're not going far, right? UCLA is just down the street, pretty much."

"But I'll be gone a lot, and with the practices...I'm so worried about him, Logan. He's not the guy I grew up with, the guy I fell in love with," Kendall adds in a low voice.

"Dude, hearing you say all that...it's crazy. I'm going through the same thing with my James. Exactly."

Kendall looks toward the front window, where James and Katie are talking outside. "What do you mean?"

"Our band is basically over. Kendall's joining a professional hockey team, I'm starting med school next week, Carlos has his own thing going on, and James is lost. We keep telling him he could have a solo career, make music on his own, but he doesn't believe us. Keeps saying he's not good enough to do it by himself. And he's depressed and hardly talks to me and we never have sex anymore and I miss him so much, fuck!"

Logan's voice gets a little loud toward the end and Kendall shushes him and looks around, but the place is pretty quiet at the moment. "Keep it down, man."

"Sorry. It's just that everything you're saying is exactly what I'm feeling. I miss James, he's like a shadow of himself right now. I can't stand it. And I don't know what you expect me to say to Jamie that will help, nothing I say to James does any good."

"It doesn't matter what you say, Logan. It's you. He'll listen."

There's a slight edge to Kendall's voice and Logan sighs. "He loves you."

"I know he does. But you'll always be the 'what if' in his life. There's always that magic when it comes to you."

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I wonder if I should go back and tell myself not to do this, not to build the machine because of the heartache it's caused."

"Are you kidding? If you hadn't come back here I wouldn't have him at all. Please don't do that to me. I need him."

"I was thinking maybe a day here would help James appreciate what he's got back home, open his eyes again to how lucky he is. It's almost impossible to make it as a singer in this time. In ours, he's already famous enough to do it. Maybe you could knock some sense into him in a way I can't. You're a lot more blunt with him."

Kendall laughs. "It's a curse. You're too nice."

"It works for me and James. At least it used to," he adds with a sigh.

Kendall tilts his head. "I have an idea. Why don't you leave James with me for a day, and take Jamie back with you? Just one day to show them the other side of the coin. Show my Jamie what fame is like, what he could have if he just tried. Show your James what life is like without it."

Logan's heart races, and not for the reason it should. "You want me to spend an entire day with Jamie? Without you around?"

Kendall shrugs. "Things can't get any worse."

"Aren't you afraid he won't want to come back?"

"If he's happy, I don't care. I'd miss him. I'd never be the same. But if he's happy...I can't stand to see him like this anymore. Whatever it takes to make him smile again. Maybe he'll actually miss me for a change. As long as he doesn't fall in love with your Kendall."

"Kendall's out of town, they wouldn't see each other. And Kendall's straight in my time, has a girlfriend anyway."

"That's kind of weird."

Logan laughs. "Not really, we're the weird ones. It all depends on how you're raised and what you're exposed to."

"So your James hasn't developed a crush on Kendall after meeting me?"

"Not at all. They still bicker like children, but there's no chemistry behind it. Not like when you and Jamie argue."

"Yeah, we usually end up in bed when we argue. We used to argue a lot," Kendall grins, but then it fades. "I'd be happy with that, him fighting me on something for once."

"You're serious about this? Trading Jameses for a day?"

"Why the hell not? Nothing else seems to be working. Unless you're afraid your James won't want to go back," Kendall teases.

"I think it might actually work," Logan muses. "Showing them what they could have. In James' case, showing him what he's about to lose if he doesn't snap out of it. That window of opportunity won't be open forever."

Kendall studies Logan. "I already know you're gonna kiss him."

"Kendall, I hadn't even thought of that."

"I'm just saying. You miss him, and Jamie's gonna be so happy to see you that you won't be able to fight him off. I get it."

"Will you give me some credit? He's your boyfriend, not mine. I do know how to control myself."

Kendall's eyes stray to the front of the store. "I'm not so sure I do."

Logan blinks. "Pardon me?"

"He keeps looking in at me and smiling. I know James, can read him like a book. He's dying to come in here and attack me. And if he does, I don't think I could resist him."

Logan spins around to see that James is indeed staring in the window with a huge grin aimed at Kendall. "Well. Okay. At least one of us can make him smile."

"My thoughts exactly. Take Jamie for a day. As long as you bring him back good as new and happy again, do whatever you want with him. Just don't tell me about it."

"Kendall, I'm not going to-"

"Logan?"

It's said with awe and disbelief from the back of the store. Logan looks up to see Jamie standing frozen near the backroom. He's up and moving in two seconds, wrapped up in those long arms and held tight against that hard body, not fighting it when Jamie drags him into the backroom. Just before the door closes he sees Kendall heading toward the front of the store with a spring in his step.

"Can't believe you're here, Logan, missed you so much." Jamie's lips find his and then Logan knows that Kendall was right—he doesn't stand a chance of fighting it, he's been without this for too long, been without affection from James and he's missed it even more than he realized. He kisses Jamie back with the passion that's been building in him for weeks, and it feels so good to be wanted again, to have that passion returned.

"I missed you," he breathes in between kisses, his fingers tangling in Jamie's hair while Jamie's hands slide up under his shirt. Jamie has him pressed up against the wall and Logan is reminded of how this usually ends between him and James, with Logan's legs wrapped around his waist as James rocks into him until they both explode. "Fuck," he whispers as Jamie's lips travel down his neck. Common sense tries to reassert itself but it's hazy. "Jamie, stop, not here, we need to-" _James._ James is out there and he's in here making out with Jamie. It's not right. "Stop, please," he begs, because he knows he can't stop it on his own.

Jamie steps back slowly, breath coming hard. "I'm sorry. I didn't even think, I just...damn. Was so shocked to see you and you're even more beautiful than I remembered and...wow. Kendall's gonna kill me."

"Maybe," Logan answers, thinking of how badly Kendall seemed to want to greet his own James. "Or maybe he's out front doing the same thing to my James."

"James is here? Are you guys okay? Still together, right?"

"Yeah, but we're having some problems. Kind of like you and Kendall are."

"We're not having any problems. Is that what he said?"

"Don't start. He's worried about you, just like I'm worried about James. We've decided to trade for a day. I'm taking you home with me. He's keeping James here. Tonight we'll switch you back."

"You're what?" Jamie swallows. "You want me to go to the future with you?"

"Just for a day. If you don't want to-"

"Of course I want to! And he stays here?"

"With Kendall. Yes." Logan watches Jamie's face, noting that he isn't too sure about that last part, and it makes him feel better; if Jamie is worried about losing Kendall, there's still hope. "You'll get Kendall back. Promise."

"Unless Kendall decides he likes your James better."

"That's not gonna happen. You know that. Besides, I wouldn't let it. I'm taking my guy back whether Kendall likes it or not."

Jamie nods slowly. "Of course. Why are we doing this?"

"Because you and James both need a change of pace for a day. Get your minds in a better place. Kendall says you've been down, and so has my James. Consider it a break from your normal routine."

Jamie thinks about it, watching Logan, then leans in to whisper, "Would I get to kiss you again?"

Logan shivers slightly, licking his lips. "You have to realize that means Kendall's going to kiss my James as well."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Are you?"

They stare at each other for a long time before Jamie answers. "I feel like I shouldn't be. As long as I get to have you to myself for the day, then yes. I'm okay with it."

Logan nods. "Let's go talk to them."

When they walk out of the store, Katie is arguing with Kendall and James, obviously begging to go along with Logan and Jamie. "It's not fair! How come I never get to do anything? I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Katie, be quiet," Kendall pleads. "Maybe you can convince them to take you another day. Not today, though, they have things to do."

"Katie," Logan says, getting her attention. "Let us make sure this works first, okay? I'm taking Jamie with me, and if things work out and we get him back safely, I'll come back for you before I start school next week. You can spend a few hours with us there, okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise. We have to know it's safe, though."

James and Jamie are sizing each other up. "Hey," James says.

"Hey," Jamie answers.

"You okay with this whole idea? Them trading us for a day? Wait, that was a stupid question, of course you are. You get Logan for the day."

_At least he wants me_, Logan thinks, then feels guilty for thinking it.

"And you get Kendall. Just make sure he still wants me when we're done here."

"You do the same with Logan. Remember that he's my boyfriend and you can't replace me."

"Guys, don't be ridiculous," Kendall interrupts. "Nobody's replacing anybody. It's for one day."

"So you're not planning to kiss this guy?" Jamie asks him, pointing at James.

"Oh, like you didn't just kiss Logan in the backroom? I know you."

"Enough!" Logan yells. "Can we not talk about kissing each other right here on the street? Why don't we just agree that nobody kisses anybody?"

The other three are silent, not happy with that idea, either.

"That's what I thought," Logan says. "So do whatever you need to do, but promise that when it's over, things go back to the way they should be."

"Deal."

"Fine."

"I'm good with that."

"Kendall, I'll try to have him back by ten."

"Please do." Kendall starts to lead Katie and James away and Logan's heart breaks a little bit.

"You're not even gonna say goodbye?" he asks softly.

James turns around, eyes slightly moist. "I didn't figure you'd want me to."

"Jesus Christ, James, get over here." Logan pulls him aside. "If you're not okay with this, just tell me. We don't have to do this."

"No, it's fine, I'm kind of looking forward to the change for a day, it's just...I don't want to lose you. What you said earlier...I'm sorry if I've been pushing you away. I feel so lost."

"I know you do. That's why I want you to spend the day with Kendall, in a place that's different from your own, so you can appreciate what you have again."

"I do appreciate you. I'm sorry if I haven't shown it."

"You can make it up to me by rocking my world tonight, you know," Logan says with a small smile, relieved to see James' eyes twinkle at the idea.

"It's a date. I love you."

"I love you. I'll be back tonight. Promise. And you're coming home with me and we're gonna be okay."

James nods. "Don't let him use up all my 'Cuda stuff. It's expensive."

"Get out of here," Logan grins, wishing they could kiss but knowing better than to do it in public. "Before somebody notices there's two of you."

"Right."

With a deep sigh, Logan watches his boyfriend walk toward Kendall and Katie. The Jameses pass and nod at each other, but otherwise they remain wary. Logan shakes his head. They're ridiculous. "You ready to go?" he asks Jamie.

Jamie looks back at Kendall once, communicating his love silently. Kendall smiles.

"Yeah. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

We all know that I don't own the rights or characters or anything BTR-related, that I do this for fun and make no money and yeah. It keeps me sane. Or drives me insane, whichever works.

So this is the first time I've ever written a sequel, and it was never supposed to happen. Then again, the Kames was never supposed to happen in the first one either, so obviously I have no control over my characters. Some of you who have read "Everything in its Time" may not like the direction I've gone in with this, which is why I'm listing it as a separate story rather than a continuation. If you like the way that one ended and would like it to stay that way, then you have that story as a complete thing and can pretend this sequel never existed.

The reason it does is because Jamie wasn't satisfied, and I couldn't ignore his pleading any longer. Your characters talk to you, you know. Usually it's Kendall who won't shut up (for me, at least), and this time he was silent. Jamie was not. So finally I had to break down and write this, having no intention to ever post it but just for my own (and **PromiseMeTheStars**') satisfaction because we both needed this to happen. Instead the ideas kept growing and between Ally, **kathrynew30**, and myself, the plot thickened and here we are. An entire sequel in the works. I may never stop writing this one, God help me.

So yeah, dedicating this one again to **PromiseMeTheStars** because we hashed over this thing and realized we both wanted exactly the same thing to happen. **Kathrynew30** helped me figure out what Kendall and James want out of this whole thing, and they will get it. One way or another.

I also look forward to hearing more ideas from **gleechild**, because she is indeed The Idea Machine. ALSO. **Hellfirehalo188** unintentionally gave me the idea of where this is going, so thanking her as well.

**REMINDER**: I'm not kidding when I say that some of you won't like where this is going. Again, you're welcome to pretend the sequel never existed and I thank you for sticking with me this far.

* * *

><p>Kendall leads James into his room with a reminder to Katie that she needs to pretend he's Jamie when Mom gets home. She rolls her eyes and disappears, and Kendall closes the door behind them.<p>

"It doesn't look much different than it did three years ago," James comments. "More trophies. Oh, and look, a few hockey ones," he says with a bright smile.

"Yeah, got rid of those lame track and field ones," Kendall teases as he sits on the bed. "Jamie has some clothes in the closet, if you want to change. You can keep the hair the way it is, that's how Jamie looks when he stays home all day. Which he's been doing a lot."

"I'm fine in my clothes." James kicks off the shoes, though, and sets his phone and wallet on the desk before settling in next to Kendall. "Are we gonna hang out here all day?"

"I thought we could go for a drive after dinner. The diner's always hopping on Friday night, give you a taste of 1961. Some of the guys wanted to get together to practice some hockey, too. Not sure yet if I'm meeting up with them, I was waiting to see how Jamie felt."

James grins. "Well, Jamie's not here and I say it sounds good." He scoots closer to Kendall on the bed, both of them sitting back against the headboard.

"So I hear you're unhappy. What's going on?"

"Can't we kiss first? I've been dying to do that since I first saw you."

"Absolutely not, James, because once I kiss you we won't stop. It's been a long time since Jamie's shown me any kind of affection and I already know that kissing you is gonna make me crazy."

"What's wrong with him? If I had you, I'd be kissing you all the time."

"Really? I'm sure Jamie feels the same way about Logan, but Logan tells me you two haven't made out in weeks."

"That's not true," James argues. "Why would he say that?"

"When was the last time you two had sex? Or even got each other off?"

"Kendall Knight, I'm not sure that's any of your business."

"So he's lying?"

"Dude, we kiss all the time. We share a room now, and sleep in the same bed. We kiss in the morning when we wake up, and at night before we go to sleep, and we...we..."

"Are you gonna cry? Because Logan always seems to make you two want to cry."

"Shut up," James spits, looking away.

"Hey. Come here." Kendall pulls James into his arms and holds him. "It was a joke, I was hoping to make you laugh. Bad joke, obviously."

James resists him, pouting, but then he gives in and cuddles into the embrace. "I love him so much, but I feel like I'm not good enough for him."

"That's crazy. What more could he possibly want?"

"Jamie."

"Hey. You really think he'd choose Jamie over you? He had that choice before, remember? He could've stayed here. He didn't."

"I know, but things feel different."

"How?"

"It's just that everyone else has plans. The band is over, did he tell you that?"

"Yeah, and he says you should go out and make music on your own, since it's what you do best. My Jamie would kill for that opportunity, you know."

"What happened with the audition?"

"It didn't work out, and now Jamie feels like..." Kendall chuckles. "Like he's not good enough."

"If he's anything like me, he's amazing."

"Now see? That right there is what Logan's been trying to tell you. You're amazing, too. What are you afraid of?"

After a long moment, James says, "Failure."

"Aww, James. Come here." He lifts James onto his lap so that James is facing him and frames James' face with his hands. "You are a beautiful, talented man. I saw you on that stage, saw the girls screaming for you."

"That was two years ago. There are new guys on the scene that are more popular. The girls want them now, not me. And besides, Kendall's always been the favorite. If he tried to make it on his own, he'd have no problem."

"Wow, really? Kendall's the popular one?" Kendall grins.

"Oh great, I just gave you a big head." James laughs and snuggles into Kendall's arms.

"James, listen to me. What's the worst that could happen? Honestly?"

"I flop. I put out a record and it sucks and nobody buys it and they all make fun of me."

"I seriously doubt they'd make fun of you. And who are we talking about?"

"The media. I don't want to become a laughingstock, but if I don't put out a record, then what do I do? The truth is I might be..." James hesitates, having not even told Logan this.

"What?"

"I think I'm tired of it."

"Of what?"

"The life. The pressure to always be on my game."

Kendall frowns. "What game?"

"It's just a figure of speech. Tired of having to worry all the time about how I look and talk and sound and...I can't believe I just said that. It used to be all I ever cared about."

"Then why don't you try something different?" Kendall runs his hand over James' hair, hugging him closer. "There's no rule that says you have to be famous, right?"

"No, but I don't have other options like the guys. I tried acting once, and I was horrible."

"Were you actually horrible, or you just thought you were?"

"No, I was pretty bad. I did get a part, but it was only because of my looks."

Kendall smirks. "I can't argue that. Your looks are somewhat amazing."

"Only somewhat?" James tilts his head up for a kiss but Kendall holds him off.

"No, not yet. We're not done talking."

After a frustrated groan, James sighs. "What else is there to say?"

"You need to realize that you have this incredible opportunity in front of you, one that my Jamie would kill for. You can make it. If you want that. Don't throw that away."

"But what if I flop?"

"So what? You tried. Opportunities like this come once in a lifetime."

"Oh God, you just killed it."

"Killed what?"

"My attraction to you. My Kendall says the same thing." James starts to climb off Kendall's lap but Kendall holds him there.

"No no no no. Come back here. Let me bring your attraction back to life."

"I thought we were talking."

"There's time for that." Kendall yanks James down by the hair and kisses him, using his other hand to pull James' waist closer. James rocks against him, suddenly understanding the appeal of Kendall being rough.

"So it's working?" Kendall asks, a little breathless.

"I'm not sure, keep trying and I'll let you know."

With a grin Kendall scoots down the bed to lie on his back, James stretching out over him as they kiss. "It's been too long, I shouldn't be doing this with you but you feel just like him and I miss him."

"Pretend I'm him if you have to. It's been a long time for me, too."

Kendall rolls him over onto his back. "They said we could do whatever we wanted, right? As long as I give you back at the end of the day?"

"They did. And I guarantee they're doing the same thing right this second."

"I'm not sure I like that," Kendall says with a grimace.

"Then let me help you forget." James kisses him, and for the next hour Kendall has no problem forgetting as James reminds him what it's like to be desired.

* * *

><p>Logan stares out the window as Jamie drives them back to the hotel, reminded of that day Jamie first picked him up and drove him to the hills for a make-out session. He smiles softly when he remembers Jamie saying he was cute, remembers the way Jamie looked at him like he was the most fascinating creature on the planet and held his hand.<p>

Now that hand reaches over to squeeze his as Jamie asks, "What?" with that adorable little smirk of his, the one that's boyish but somehow so sexy. When he glances over Logan sees that same look on his face, the one that made Logan feel like no one else could ever compare in Jamie's eyes.

"I was remembering the last time we drove down this street. The day you kissed me."

Jamie's smile widens. "That was a great day. Even got a date out of you."

"You did." Logan squeezes Jamie's hand and slides over on the seat until he can rest his head on Jamie's shoulder.

"Not worried about my driving skills anymore?" Jamie teases.

"Nope." When James' arm comes up around his shoulders, Logan asks "Not worried about being seen like this?"

"Nope," Jamie answers.

"You should be. I know I said you shouldn't care so much about what other people think, but in this case it's self-preservation."

Jamie shrugs as they stop at a light. "What do I need to care about my image for? It's not like there's anyone to impress."

Logan lifts his head off Jamie's shoulder to look at him. "Jamie, you have so much to offer. I don't know why you're so afraid to get out there and show off what you've got."

"You haven't even heard me sing, how can you say that?"

"Excuse me, I've heard you sing more times than you can even begin to imagine."

"You've heard _him_ sing. We don't kiss the same way, do we?"

Logan bites his lip and refuses to answer, because no—they don't.

"Just because he sings well, it doesn't mean I do. I got Kendall singing a few times, and trust me—it's nothing like what your Kendall can do."

"Kendall's had training. We all have. Except for James, when we all moved to California we weren't singers in any sense. Gustavo reminded me constantly that I couldn't dance, and that Carlos couldn't sing. We got better with practice. So would Kendall if he tried."

"So maybe I have some talent, but like you said—without the training, it's worthless."

"Go," Logan urges gently when the light turns green. "What if you spent some time with Gustavo? Let him train you like he trained us?"

"How would that work? Is he someone you can trust with your secret?"

"No, but we could totally pass you off as James. The crazy things he's seen from James, he'd have no problem believing that one day you just...woke up forgetting how to sing. Trust me on that."

Jamie chuckles. "I get the feeling your James isn't the brightest bulb. I'm not either, so I'm not pointing fingers, but...the way you talk about him."

"He's smart when he tries to be, and in some areas he puts the rest of us to shame. Like knowing how show business works and what it takes to be famous. He's pretty ridiculous about it, but when Gustavo suggests something to boost our fame, James is the first person to jump on it and explain to us why Gustavo's right. He really gets it, surprises us sometimes."

"Hell, maybe he should stay here for a while, get my career going if he's that good at it. I could ride the wave of his fame," Jamie jokes.

"He could probably do it. He's the most driven person I've ever known, and as much as I don't quite understand his need to be famous, I respect that he has a goal and goes after it, lets nothing stop him. Except now. Now he's letting..._nothing_ stop him. In a totally different way. He's scared and he has no reason to be. I don't get it, Jamie, he has everything right in front of him, and for the first time in his life he's not taking it."

"And I have nothing in front of me, but would kill for the chance to take what he has."

It's said in a way that could mean anything, but when Logan looks up at Jamie's face he sees it, sees that Jamie is saying exactly what Logan thinks he's saying; he's not talking about the fame anymore. "Jamie, you don't-"

"So we're going to the hotel, right? Is that what we decided? Because I have to turn right here if we are."

Logan's heart is slamming in his ribcage. He glances around at their surroundings. "Turn left."

"Left? But the hotel is-"

"Turn left, Jamie. Now."

They're stopped in the middle of the road, staring at each other as it passes between them, what they've both wanted since the day they met.

"Turn left," Logan whispers, and Jamie finally does, driving the car up into the hills. Logan's body is wound up tight, like a rubber band about to break, and he knows as soon as Jamie touches him it's over. There's no way he can fight this anymore. The only thing keeping the guilt from eating away at him is the certainty that Kendall and James will end up in bed at some point today; he sensed that as they stood together on the sidewalk, when he suggested no one kiss and neither of them agreed with the idea.

He loves James, there's no question of that. Just as he knows Jamie loves Kendall. And yet the attraction has been there from the moment they met in that restroom in 1958, when Jamie shook his hand and didn't let go right away, and the dreams still haunt him when there's no reason for them to.

It's early in the day and the place is deserted, but still Jamie finds a hidden cave-like outcropping of rocks to park behind. As soon as the car is turned off Logan is there, kneeling on the seat next to Jamie and craning his head down for a kiss, Jamie meeting it eagerly.

"Missed you so much," Jamie whispers, hands moving over every inch of Logan they can reach, making Logan shudder slightly under the touch.

"Missed you too, I still dream about you, you're like this ghost that haunts me and I don't know why I can't forget about you, I've got him right there and I love him but he's not you and it's wrong, I shouldn't still want you like this-"

As he did once before on a moonlit beach, Jamie cuts off Logan's panicked words with a kiss and immediately Logan sinks into it, moaning softly as he tries to climb onto Jamie's lap in the small space.

"Back," Jamie manages. "Get into the back."

Logan goes without hesitation, dropping into the backseat and turning over so that when Jamie lands he can reach up to pull him close again. They kiss the way they did on that first day, when it felt as if they'd kissed for hours and Jamie wanted Logan in this same spot then, but Logan hadn't trusted himself. The officer had shown up before they could kiss again, and Logan knows now that had he not, they would've ended up here anyway because the truth is Logan can't resist Jamie. He could barely do it then, and God knows he can't now. The only reason Logan hadn't fallen in love with Jamie the first time around is because he hadn't allowed himself to.

Jamie's lips travel down his neck and Logan hugs Jamie to him, wondering briefly why they're doing this here, in a place anyone could discover them, when all they had to do was wait a few more minutes to get back to the machine and then back to the future, where he and Jamie could be alone in a locked room. Somehow this is fitting, though, that it's happening in this place where they first kissed three years ago, and it feels like the time between then and now was just a detour, like they're picking up right where they left off and finishing this the way it was always meant to be finished.

Jamie sits up to unbuckle Logan's belt and Logan can't do anything but stare at the breathtaking beauty above him. "Jamie," he whispers, his hands running up Jamie's thighs to settle on his hips, and he's confused by the sudden look of sadness on Jamie's face when Jamie stares down at him. "What are you thinking?"

"Time," Jamie answers. "There's never enough time with you. Time ruins everything for us."

"We have all day," Logan says soothingly, but Jamie shakes his head and lowers his gaze.

"And when it's over, you'll go back to your time and I'll be stuck in mine. And I'll keep having dreams about you and waking up in tears and what happens when I move in with Kendall? When we share a bed all night and I wake up with your name on my lips but his hands on me and then what?"

"I'm undoing this. After today. We're getting one day together, one perfect day, and then I'm going back in time to stop myself from building the machine because it causes too much pain for you. For me, too."

"Don't you dare, Logan. Don't you fucking dare. I swear to God, if you take this away from me, this joy you bring me when I remember your smile and the way you look at me with such love in your eyes, I will come find you in the future and kick your ass. I don't know how I'll get there, but I'll find a way."

Logan notes with amusement that Jamie just swore to God, but he keeps that to himself to address Jamie's words. "You'd be happier without ever knowing me, Jamie."

"I would not! Some days you're the only thing that keeps me going, do you know that? The hope that maybe one day you'd show up again, even for just five minutes. Every day when I wake up, I tell myself 'This could be the day Logan comes back.' And even though I never really believed it would happen, the fact that there was a chance...that kept me going. And today is that day. You're here." Jamie leans down for a gentle kiss. "You just don't know, Logan. How much I love you."

"Jamie, Jesus. I shouldn't like that so much, shouldn't want to hear it every day for the rest of my life. What the hell is wrong with me?" He lifts his head to kiss Jamie, holding Jamie's head there as his legs wraps around Jamie's waist.

"You love me, admit it. You love me."

"Fuck. Yes. I do. I shouldn't. But I do. Damn you." And then he's kissing Jamie again, desperately as if Jamie might disappear and he has to get it all in now. "Just give me today."

"It's yours. Keep me as long as you want. Kendall's got plenty to keep him busy."

Logan knows that should bother him, that should in fact make him want to rage just thinking about it, but instead it only makes him want to stay with Jamie longer. He blames it on the fact that James hasn't been himself lately, that James hasn't been wanting to be anywhere near him or even touch him, and for this reason it's a thousand times better when Jamie does; that's what he needs to believe, because anything else might tear him and James apart.

"Logan, you're so beautiful. Even in my dreams you're not this gorgeous, nothing compares to the real thing. Nothing."

"Jamie, stop saying things like that."

"Does it bother you?"

"Only because it doesn't."

Jamie chuckles and kisses Logan again, bracing himself on one elbow while the other hand works between them to get rid of Logan's pants and boxers. Logan helps by toeing off his shoes and kicking the jeans the rest of the way off, and then he gasps softly when Jamie's hand finds him. It's been so long. He bucks up into the touch with a sigh, and Jamie touches him just right. Damn Jamie.

Jamie kisses his way down Logan's neck while Logan's hands return the favor and remove Jamie's jeans, and then finally they're skin to skin, other than the shirts between them but neither is concerned with that right now. "Logan," Jamie whispers against his throat. "Waited so long for this."

There's a joke in there somewhere, something about fifty years, but Logan lets it slide out of his mind along with every other thought that doesn't include the way Jamie is touching him. Jamie's hand moves away and Logan whines, fingers tangled in Jamie's hair, but Jamie smiles and kisses him.

"Not stopping, calm down."

Jamie reaches under the seat and comes up with some sort of lubrication, and it hits Logan then that Kendall has been in this same place probably a million times, under (or over, knowing Kendall) this same body. This man belongs to Kendall, not to him, and yet...

_This was my backseat first. I was the first one to kiss him here, to have this gorgeous being attack me in this car, and you ruined it. You could've had him every day but you pushed him away, left him in pain for three years._

The anger behind the thought shocks Logan, and he knows it's not fair. He knows Kendall is sorry for that lost time, knows he would've done anything to go back and change his response to that first kiss from Jamie, but right now with Jamie kissing him and pushing slick fingers into him, all he can think is what might have happened if he hadn't tried to get them back together. He wouldn't have James, because he knows now he never would have gone back home had he fallen in love with Jamie. Damn Jamie.

And where would that leave James? Alone and sad, missing Logan every day. Unless Logan had somehow lived out his life here with Jamie and then gone back to his time at the moment he left. But then would he be an old man? It's crazy trying to figure all this out.

"Hey," Jamie says softly. "No thinking. We can do that later. Right now just be with me. Let me love you just this once."

Logan nods, hypnotized by Jamie's voice and eyes, and then Jamie guides himself in and Logan closes his own eyes, overwhelmed with sensation and yes. They sing differently, they kiss differently, and now he knows they make love differently as well.

"Jamie," Logan whispers, arms coming up to wrap around the broad shoulders that are so like James' and yet nothing else about Jamie is. The look in his eyes is one Logan has never been given, a mixture of pure happiness, lust, and adoration that can only be called love.

"I love you," Jamie breathes into Logan's ear, his lips brushing lightly over the skin just below. "I know you love him, and I know I can never have you, but I love you and I need you to know."

Something breaks in Logan at those words, a wall he built three years ago comes crashing down, and what is there to say? What is there to do but love Jamie back and cherish every second, every touch, every whisper that they have for this one day? "Jamie," Logan starts, but Jamie continues before he can go any further.

"I know. You don't have to say anything, don't have to tell me because I already know, and I don't hate you for it. I know you'd choose him every time. I've made my peace with that. But you need to know that if I had the choice-"

"Jamie, don't. Please don't-"

"It would be you, Logan." Jamie pulls back to meet Logan's eyes, his own tortured. "I'm a horrible person who doesn't deserve Kendall, but I'd choose you. Every fucking time."

"Jamie, my God, just stop talking and kiss me. How are you so perfect?"

With a tiny smile, Jamie answers, "It's a gift." They chuckle, on the verge of tears and both of them thinking what girls they are, but then Jamie dips his face down and they're kissing and everything is right again, except...

"Move," Logan breaks off to beg. "Make me feel alive again."

Jamie does, and it's like nothing Logan's ever experienced. James is the only partner he's ever been with so maybe it's simply that he has no one else to compare to, but somehow Logan knows it's more than that; it's Jamie, and the magic they make together. How is he ever going to leave this again?

"Told you," Jamie sighs. "No more thinking. Just feel."

"I am. Thinking that I've never felt anything like this, it's..." Logan's breath catches as Jamie moves in a particular way that has him seeing stars. "Jamie, God, don't ever stop."

"Wish I didn't have to," he answers, and there are no more words because his mouth possesses Logan's as they move together. Jamie repeats the movement that shorts out Logan's brain until they're moaning into each others' mouths, neither wanting it to end but it has to. Logan goes over the edge first, clinging tight to Jamie as his body shudders, and that's enough to push Jamie to it as he finds his release repeating Logan's name over and over.

There's so much Logan wants to say, so many things on the tip of his tongue, but he knows better than to say them, knows there's no point. Instead he holds on to Jamie as they come down, hands running slowly up and down Jamie's back as Jamie kisses wherever he can reach—forehead, cheek, chin, lips.

"I'm sorry," Logan finally says.

"Don't be."

"I just...if things had been different-"

"It doesn't matter. We can't change the past."

_Just remember what happened in _Back to the Future!

It has to be the worst time to hear Katie's voice in his head, but Logan remembers her eleven-year-old words of advice to him before he came here the first time.

_What happened in _Back to the Future?

_He changed the past and almost erased himself from existence._

Afraid of where these thoughts are taking him, Logan stops them and focuses on Jamie. "Still. Sometimes I wonder if-"

"If you hadn't gotten me and Kendall back together? Yeah, I wonder that all the time."

"I don't understand. I thought you were happy with him."

"I am. I just know I could be happier with you."

"Oh, Jamie." Logan hugs Jamie tight, once again overwhelmed and wondering how he's ever going to live without this now that he's had it.

"We're still going to the future, right?"

Logan nods. "I want you to see what it's like to be famous."

"Think we can do this again before I have to come back? Just once more, Logan. Please."

"Like I can say no to you? Or would even want to after that?"

Jamie grins. "Glad you enjoyed it."

"Understatement, Jamie. Understatement."

"Good." One more kiss before Jamie moves away. "Hey, we didn't get caught. Or even interrupted. I think that's a new record for us."

"Definitely. You like the beach, right?"

"Love it. Especially at night."

"Make love to me on the beach tonight."

"What? Right out in the open?"

"There are places that aren't so...open. And me and James are totally out, so it's not like we have to hide anything."

"Out? Do you mean public?"

"Yes."

"And you're famous?"

"We are. It's a different time. We get our share of assholes here and there, but most of our fans are supportive of us."

"That's incredible. I can't even imagine holding hands in public, let alone doing it while you're famous. You guys don't kiss in public, right?"

"Sometimes we do."

Jamie's eyes bug out. "And nobody cares?"

"Like I said. Some do. The ones who matter don't."

"I need to see this."

"Then get dressed. Let's go back to the future." Logan giggles at the phrase, laughing even harder when Jamie rolls his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

We all know that I don't own the rights or characters or anything BTR-related, that I do this for fun and make no money and yeah. It keeps me sane. Or drives me insane, whichever works.

So this is the first time I've ever written a sequel, and it was never supposed to happen. Then again, the Kames was never supposed to happen in the first one either, so obviously I have no control over my characters. Some of you who have read "Everything in its Time" may not like the direction I've gone in with this, which is why I'm listing it as a separate story rather than a continuation. If you like the way that one ended and would like it to stay that way, then you have that story as a complete thing and can pretend this sequel never existed.

The reason it does is because Jamie wasn't satisfied, and I couldn't ignore his pleading any longer. Your characters talk to you, you know. Usually it's Kendall who won't shut up (for me, at least), and this time he was silent. Jamie was not. So finally I had to break down and write this, having no intention to ever post it but just for my own (and **PromiseMeTheStars**') satisfaction because we both needed this to happen. Instead the ideas kept growing and between Ally, **kathrynew30**, and myself, the plot thickened and here we are. An entire sequel in the works. I may never stop writing this one, God help me.

So yeah, dedicating this one again to **PromiseMeTheStars** because we hashed over this thing and realized we both wanted exactly the same thing to happen. **Kathrynew30** helped me figure out what Kendall and James want out of this whole thing, and they will get it. One way or another.

**NOTE:** I ask you to remember that things have been rough between the couples for a while, that their relationships were in crisis mode. When that happens, people do things they wouldn't normally do and try to find comfort wherever they can. All of it is a means to an end and please trust me when I say that I ALWAYS do happy endings. I'm incapable of anything else. Again, if you stop reading this I understand and love you for making it with me this far.

* * *

><p>"So what do you want to do tonight, James?" Kendall asks as he pulls on his pants. "We got the diner, we got the drive-in, we got some time on the ice..."<p>

"This is gonna sound crazy, but uh...is your mom gonna be home?"

"Mom? Yeah, as far as I know. You want to meet her?"

"I think what I really want is just a normal dinner with you guys. And Katie. And is Carlos anywhere around?"

"We could make that happen. Really, that's what you want?"

"I do. I'm sorry, that's boring."

"No, it's fine You just have to remember to act like Jamie."

"Oh. Right. Maybe not, then."

"We could do it. Let you take a night off from being a star and all."

James grins. "I sound ungrateful."

"You sound like a normal human being." Fully dressed now, Kendall runs a comb through his hair. "If we stay in I don't have to do my hair, either. That would be nice." When he notices James staring at him, he asks, "What?"

"Just thinking how weird it is that you look like Kendall but you're so hot. My Kendall is not hot."

"Probably because you grew up with him."

"I don't know, maybe. But _you_."

"Like what you see?" Kendall smirks.

"A lot more than I should." James pulls Kendall into a kiss and before he knows it, he's pressed up against a wall with Kendall's tongue in his mouth and Kendall's hands in his hair. "Jesus," he whispers when Kendall takes a breath. "I could get used to that."

Kendall bites down on James' lip. "Dinner's not for another hour, you know."

"We just got dressed," James argues half-heartedly.

"Clothes are made to come off and on, James."

"Kendall, fuck." Because as many times as he and Logan have had sex, Logan has never looked at him that way and it's enough to get James unzipping his pants again. "You scare me."

"Is that bad?"

"Probably."

"Ever been fucked up against a wall, James?"

"Oh my_ God_, Kendall."

"Have you?"

"Not exactly. Usually the clothes stay on when there's a wall involved."

"Then let me show you how we do things here in the 60's."

By the time Kendall's done with him, James thinks he might never want to leave the 60's again.

* * *

><p>"It's okay if you're scared. James was the first time, too."<p>

Jamie looks around the small space. "It doesn't hurt or anything, does it?"

"Not at all. You barely know you've moved. Don't really feel anything, just boom and you're there."

"Okay. Let's do this." Jamie's arms slide around Logan's waist as Logan sets the machine up, and Logan can't help but lean back into the touch.

In under a minute it's over and Logan turns to face Jamie. "And that's it."

"Not so bad." Jamie leans in to kiss Logan again, unable to help himself.

Jamie presses him up against the wall of the booth, lifting his legs up and rocking into him.

"Hey!"

There's a pounding on the door of the booth and Jamie drops Logan in a flash, terrified they were seen, but when Logan looks over Jamie's shoulder and sees who it is, he smiles. Reaching around Jamie, he opens the door. "Hey, squirt."

"Dude, you haven't called me that since I was nine. Don't start now."

Jamie spins around and grins. "Katie!" He reaches out to pick her up, stepping out of the machine to swing her around in a hug.

"Oh my God, you brought the wrong James back with you! Logan, how could you not see that?"

With a chuckle, Logan exits the booth and shuts it up. "It was on purpose, Katie. This is Jamie."

Her eyes narrow. "So where's our James?"

"He's back in1961 with Kendall," Logan answers. "We traded for the day."

"Wow. You really do look just like him. That's amazing. You look...smarter, though. Not sure how that's possible."

"I think it's because he was forced to read and study more. Things were different back then, no video games or Internet to rot their brains."

"So do I get to meet everybody, Logan?" James asks excitedly. "Carlos and Kendall and Mrs. Knight, too?"

"Kendall's out of town. You'll probably get to meet Carlos, as long as he's not in meetings for the Jennifers all day."

"The Jennifers?"

Katie rolls her eyes. "You don't even want to know, dude. Especially since it looks like you and James have a lot in common," she adds, gesturing toward Logan. "Similar...tastes?"

"Oh. Yeah." Jamie blushes. "We have a soft spot for Logan."

"Before you say anything, Katie, James is aware of...this. It's...complicated."

"I wasn't gonna say anything, it's not my business. As long as James doesn't get hurt."

A slight twinge of guilt shoots through Logan, but he says, "Trust me. We're fine."

"You'd better be. So dude, how long are you staying? I've got questions about myself."

Jamie laughs. "I'll bet you do. Always so curious."

"Katie, how'd you know we left anyway?"

"James was with me when you texted him. All he said was 'I gotta go!' and then he ran off. I couldn't find either of you and you weren't answering my texts, so I figured you took off in this thing. Which you still owe me a ride in."

"How long were we gone?"

"A few minutes maybe? No more than ten."

Logan nods, considering that.

"So do I get a ride in this or what?"

"I promised Katie—the other one—that I'd come back and get her in a few days, if bringing Jamie here worked. Obviously it did. You want to trade with her for a few hours when I do?"

"That would be rad! But you'll get me back, right? I couldn't stand being without modern technology for very long."

"Yeah, we'll get you back."

Jamie continues to watch, fascinated with this "new" Katie. "She's so much like my Katie, it's crazy. Where's Carlos?" he asks, excited.

"Oh, he said he'd be home in time for dinner. Of course," Katie answers, rolling her eyes.

"And your mom?" Jamie questions.

"Out looking at houses. So happy she decided to stay out here, Minnesota would suck after this place."

"Suck. Interesting word choice."

"Jamie, you'll hear that word plenty while you're here. Try not to react," Logan smirks, knowing where Jamie's mind went.

"Kind of hard not to when you're standing right next to me."

They stare at each other and grin like fools until Katie interrupts. "Oh God, don't start making out down here. At least get up to your room, guys."

"We share a room?" Jamie's grin widens. "You should show me our room, Logan."

Blushing only slightly, Logan leads them out of the basement and into the lobby, where they're greeted by a few residents. Jamie smiles and nods at each one, surprised they all know him.

"We really are popular."

"Well, we live here, Jamie. That's part of it. But uh...yeah. We're popular. Let's take a walk out into the pool area."

Thinking it'll do Jamie some good to be the center of attention for a bit, he walks out of the lobby and into the sun, Jamie on his heels.

"Hey James, nice jacket!"

"Uh, thanks," he answers, smiling at the girl who complimented him.

"Wow James, is that a new hairstyle? It's hot."

"Um. Yeah. Thanks."

Logan glances back, grinning at the sight of Jamie flustered but obviously loving the praise. "Come on." He takes Jamie's hand and pulls him back to the lobby. "Doing okay?"

"They're showing so much skin!"

Logan laughs, that not being what he expected to hear first. "Yes, they are. It's very different from your time."

"And there was crazy music playing and everybody knew me and they all seemed to like me and..."

"Exactly." Logan pulls Jamie into the elevator and waits until the doors are closed before kissing him. "This is what it's like. Wait until we go out tonight, I'll take you to a restaurant where a lot of famous people go and you won't believe how well you're treated. It's ridiculous. Also how many people approach you for autographs."

"Me? Autographs?"

"Well, both of us, but yeah. Though we shouldn't sign any because your signature will look different than his, I'm sure."

"Do you guys have to wear disguises when you leave the building?"

"We could, I guess, but we don't. It's not as bad now as it used to be when we were touring and had our songs on the radio all the time."

"Wow. I can't imagine what that's like."

"That's why you're here. So that you _can_ imagine it."

After unlocking the door to the apartment, Logan lets Jamie look around with wide eyes. "Why is there a slide in here?"

"Carlos wanted it. We all enjoy it, but it's Carlos' baby."

"Ah, Carlitos. What is all that stuff?"

"Television, video games-"

"_That's_ a television?"

"Yes."

Slowly Jamie walks around, obviously overwhelmed by all of the things he doesn't recognize. "This is...I don't even know what most of this stuff is."

"Don't worry about it right now. Let's focus on other things."

"Like what?"

"Like not wasting our time together."

One corner of James' lips curves up into a smile. "I miss you already, too."

"Mrs. Knight will be home pretty soon, let's do this while we don't have to worry about being overheard."

"Are you loud, Logan?" Jamie grins.

"When I can be. Come on."

Laughing, Logan locks the bedroom door behind them. Once Logan kisses him, Jamie finds he doesn't even have time to take in their surroundings. As always, Logan pushes everything else out of his mind.

* * *

><p>Dinner goes surprisingly well, James able to pull off Jamie better than any of them (including himself) expected him to. Carlos is the one who almost gives it away twice, but Kendall and Katie smoothe it over and Mrs. Knight's only comment about anything out of the ordinary is that Jamie seems happier than she's seen him in a while. James smiles at that and glances at Kendall, and by her own smile James realizes that Mrs. Knight knows the true nature of their relationship and apparently approves. This makes James love her even more than the apple pie and ice cream she served for dessert did.<p>

"So what's the plan for tonight, mis amigos?" Carlos asks when she and Katie leave to clear away the dinner mess. "Are we showing James the town?"

"That's entirely up to James."

"You know, it feels weird to not have Logan here. Not even because he's my boyfriend, it's just that it's always the four of us. It always has been. I can't imagine you guys growing up without him."

"Well, you can't miss what you never had," Carlos replies. "But Jamie said we had him for a while. Right, Kendall?"

"Yeah, when we were kids."

"What?" James asks, noticing Kendall studying him.

Kendall ignores the question. "Hey, Carlos. Why don't we meet you and Steph at the diner later? I need to talk to James about something."

"Talk. Suuuuuure." Carlos stands up and pushes his chair in. "But that's cool. Just make sure I get to say goodbye before he and Logan leave for good."

"Absolutely."

"See you later, Carlitos."

"Bye, James. You two crazy kids have fun."

"Why doesn't it bother him that we're fucking?" James asks quietly once Carlos is gone. "Isn't Jamie his best friend?"

Kendall's lips twist. "Probably because Jamie is with Logan doing the same thing. He knows how much Jamie loves Logan. He's probably happy for him."

"Oh." It's not the answer James wanted to hear.

"Yeah."

James stands and heads toward the bedroom, but Kendall leans into the kitchen. "Mom, can we take the car? We should be home by midnight."

"Okay honey, be careful."

"Always."

"We're going out?"

"We are," Kendall nods. "Let me kiss you before we leave."

"Right, we can't do that in public. So stupid."

"Come here." Kendall sweeps James into a deep kiss, sighing as they break apart. "You don't kiss the same way Jamie does."

"Really?"

"Really. It's more...I don't know. It's just different."

"Is it better?" James grins.

"Just different," Kendall answers with a grin of his own. "And you definitely don't fuck like him," he whispers in James' ear.

James' knees go weak. "And you want to leave? Can't we just stay in your room all night?"

With a laugh Kendall shakes his head. "No. We're going to talk."

"Well, that's boring."

"But necessary."

"So we talk?"

"We talk."

"I'm a little scared."

"No need to be. But kiss me again because I have to return you to Logan in about four hours."

"This bothers you."

"More than it should."

They kiss for a longer time, so long James asks, "Are you sure you want to leave the house? We could always talk here."

"No, if we stay here we won't talk."

"Can we at least come back early enough to...spend more time together?"

"Yeah, we can definitely do that."

James takes in the sights as Kendall drives through Hollywood, amazed that while everything looks so different than it does in his time, much is exactly the same. It's not so much the appearance but the feel of the place. "I love it here. Even before I was famous I loved this city."

"But the fame is wearing thin?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I've got a theory about what's going on in your head."

"What are you, a shrink?"

Kendall has to laugh, reminded of Logan and how Logan did this to him the first time he visited. "I learned from the best."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, your boyfriend did this to me. Pissed me off."

"It doesn't bother me. Just makes me a little scared."

Kendall's hand reaches out to cover James'. "Why?"

"Because then I have to face it."

"We all have to grow up sometime, James," Kendall says gently, squeezing his hand. "You like things the way they are, right?"

"I like things the way they were."

"When it was the four of you. All the time."

"Why does it have to change?"

"Because life goes on. We can't stay kids forever. Logan said you guys are all moving?"

"Kendall's moving out of the state! I don't know how I'm gonna live without him."

"Kendall? You have a thing for Kendall?"

"No, it's just..." James sighs. "He's always been there. It's not that Logan isn't enough for me, I love him and I thought we'd end up married at some point, but Kendall...he's always there when we need him. What happens when I need him and he's across the country?"

"If he's anything like me, he'd fly right back to be there for you."

"I know he would. We fight but we're like brothers and he'd be there for me. But what kind of life would he have, always flying back to get me and Carlos out of jams? That's not fair to him."

"No, but...I have a feeling he'd worry about you guys a lot whether you called him to the rescue or not. My guess is he'd rather be on a team that's close to you guys."

James smiles. "Yeah, he's been trying really hard to get picked up by the Kings. He doesn't want to move far away."

"The Kings?"

"L.A.'s hockey team. They're not around yet?"

"No way. We have a hockey team? Professional?"

"Hell yeah. We go to games all the time, have season passes."

"Damn, wonder when that happens. I'd love to play for them." Kendall smiles, imagining it, but then shifts gears. "So it's not the fame, it's not even the fear of failure, is it?"

James shrugs. "Part of it is. I don't know how to do any of it alone."

"But even if you don't go for it, things are gonna change."

"Things already have. We never see Carlos. Kendall's out of town a lot lately. Logan's there but it's..."

"Not the same?"

"Right."

"How is it different? I know you still love him."

"I do. He's the best boyfriend I could ask for."

Kendall pulls off to the side of the road on a turnout above the ocean. "Except?"

"Except what?"

"I hear that 'except' coming."

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing, I bet I know exactly what it is."

James turns in the seat to face Kendall, studying him. "I bet you do. I bet you know exactly how I feel. Like something's..."

"Missing. Like no matter what you do or say, no matter how you touch him or make him crazy, it's never enough."

"Because there's someone else. Someone he still has dreams about and talks about in his sleep."

"Does he really?" Kendall smirks, but his voice is bitter. "At least it's not just Jamie. We were stupid to let this happen, James. What were we thinking, giving them an entire day alone? Giving them permission to fuck?"

"I was thinking I wanted the same from you. And that maybe some time apart would help clear my head. And Logan could get Jamie out of his system."

Kendall shakes his head. "Not gonna happen. It'll be worse now."

"Yeah, it will. But now it'll be even, at least."

"Even? How so?"

One corner of James' mouth curves up. "Because now I'll be missing someone, too. Wishing I could feel those hands on me. Remembering how good it feels to be fucked up against a wall."

Lust darkens Kendall's gaze. "I'm even better in a car."

"Prove it."

Only slightly worried they'll be caught, Kendall does.

* * *

><p>It's two hours before they drag themselves out of bed. Logan apologizes for "wasting" so much of Jamie's time in the future but Jamie only smiles and reminds him there's nothing he'd rather be doing on his perfect day.<p>

Logan is determined to show Jamie what it's like to have his dreams come true, though, and gets him dressed in James' clothes after they shower. Jamie balks at the idea of going out in public without his hair greased down and whips out his ever-present Brylcreem, but Logan snags it and tosses it across the room. "Just run a comb through it. Trust me. You're James, remember?"

"So I have to have his bad hair?"

"I thought you said it grew on you."

"Looks okay on him, I guess."

"Just okay?" Logan teases. "You don't find him hot anymore?"

Jamie smirks and looks away.

"Oh really?"

"You're not the only one I've thought about since you two left us. And I know Kendall wants him."

"Forget about Kendall for a second. Tell me, what was it like to make out with yourself? I'm curious to hear if you and James had the same reaction."

"What did he say about it?"

"You first." Logan sits down on the bed to stare up at Jamie eagerly.

"Well, you have to remember that when we kissed, I was feeling a lot of emotions about you. So I was a little distracted."

"Okay."

"After the fact, I wished I'd had time to uh...explore it more."

"Dude! That is so hot!"

Jamie blushes and shoves Logan lightly. "He's gorgeous, okay? And an amazing kisser."

"That he is. Maybe we should go back early and 'explore' this a little more."

"Stop it," Jamie laughs. He settles himself over Logan's legs, straddling him for a kiss.

"Shit, dude. You're hard just thinking about it. If it makes you feel any better, James always gets hard when we talk about it, too. One night he almost talked me into going back so we could all spend the night together."

"I remember trying to convince you to stay last time, so we could all do that. But it's crazy."

"Which is why we didn't do it. Kendall hinted at that once, though. While you two were kissing. He suggested the two of us kiss."

"He did? Why didn't you?"

Logan shrugs. "I was a little distracted, too. Kept thinking I didn't want to leave you. Told him I didn't think of him that way. He said the same."

"He was lying."

"What?"

"He was lying, Logan. He told me once that the first night you stayed in his house, he wanted to kiss you. He didn't because he was afraid it would scare you, since you were already so upset about everything, and he remembered how scared he was the first time I kissed him. And then the next day you and me got together and it was twice as bad because he wanted us both but we didn't want him."

"_You _wanted him."

"He didn't know that. That's why he was so pissed about the whole thing. You were stealing me and I was stealing you and he lost us both."

"Kendall, you are such an idiot," Logan said softly. "He was really attracted to me?"

"Still is."

"Then why was he in such a hurry to get rid of me? Because he wanted you, right?"

"Yeah, but he also knew you loved James. You were so desperate to get back to him, Logan, that even I wanted to help you do it. That was before I knew Kendall had feelings for me, when I thought I'd end up alone again. We would've done anything for you."

Logan smiles, touched. "Why?"

"Because you're special. We've never known anyone like you. Once you were gone, things never felt right again. Even Carlos talks about you, how he wishes you could've stayed here. And he thinks James is the coolest person he's ever met."

"That doesn't surprise me," Logan grins. "But they only spent a short amount of time together."

"It was enough. Logan, you were here for two days and I wanted to marry you. When it's right, you just know it."

"Ah, Jamie." With a deep sigh, Logan says, "What you said earlier. That you'd choose me."

"It's okay, you don't have to feel like-"

"Just listen. Would you really give up Kendall? I want you to think about it, really think about it. Don't you love him?"

"I do, so much. I just...I miss you."

"If I was there all the time you probably wouldn't love me nearly as much as you do now."

"Or I'd love you more."

"But you'd still love Kendall. I know that."

Jamie nodded slowly, considering. "I would. Dammit, why can't I just have you both?"

"Because then James would be alone and I can't have that. I love him and he needs me."

"So bring him along. Come stay with us and we won't ever let you get bored."

Logan chuckles, hugging Jamie close. "You just want to fuck yourself."

"Mmm. Not me, him. We're two different people."

"That you are. And Jamie, I love him. I can't just stop. He means everything to me."

"I know." Jamie burrows his face into Logan's neck, hugging his waist.

"But that doesn't mean I don't love you, too."

"What?" Hopeful eyes are raised to his.

"I admitted that earlier. How could I not love you? You're amazing. And it's not just because you remind me of him. I love you for _you_. For the guy you were those two days I was here in 1958. The man who loved me for the past two hours, made me feel like the most special person in the world."

"You are, in my world."

Logan sighs. "Do you know why we went back today?"

"Because you thought we should switch for a day."

"Because Kendall found a way to get a message to me. He's worried about you and it's killing him to see you like this, so sad and lost. He loves you so much, Jamie, and would do whatever it takes to see you happy again. Think about how terrified he must've been to summon me back. He knows you're in love with me and that he could lose you, but it was worth it to him if you ended up happy. He would rather give you up to me than see you miserable. That's love, Jamie. That's rare and it's exactly what I feel for James. And...for you, too." Logan sighs, kissing Jamie's hair. "What am I gonna do with you two? And with Kendall? You're telling me he's in love with me, too?"

"No, but I think if you two spent any length of time together it would happen. He's definitely attracted to you. I mean, if the four of us were together and making out, you gonna tell me you'd stop him from kissing you? Does the idea bother you that much?"

Logan is silent as he considers it, honestly wondering what it would be like to kiss Kendall.

Jamie suddenly busts up laughing.

"What?" Logan asks, cheeks flaming because he's pretty sure he knows why Jamie's laughing.

"Now who's hard just thinking about kissing someone?"

"Be quiet. I never said he wasn't gorgeous. But he's Kendall. It's weird to me. I couldn't imagine kissing my Kendall."

"Then imagine kissing mine. He's amazing with his mouth. I don't know what sex with James is like, but I guarantee you've never had it the way Kendall does it. Oh, you like that idea," Jamie smirks. "A lot."

"Why the hell are you so bent on getting me to fuck your boyfriend? This isn't normal behavior."

"Nothing about us is normal, Logan. And maybe Kendall and I have spent a few nights imagining what it would be like. The four of us."

"I know James has."

"You haven't?"

"I don't allow myself to."

"Why not? It's hot."

"Because thinking about you is always a bad idea. It makes me want things I shouldn't. So I try not to. Which is why I dream about you instead; my brain is a traitor."

"You really love him."

"With all my heart. Except the piece that belongs to you. That piece is a lot bigger than I ever imagined."

"I love you, too."

Logan smiles at Jamie, reaching up to cup his cheek. "Why can't I have you both?" he asks, echoing Jamie's earlier question.

"You can," Jamie whispers. "Tonight."

"Fuck, I shouldn't want this so badly. You're both so perfect."

"Kendall's not so bad, either."

"You miss him."

"Suddenly I do. A lot."

Logan nods. "Me too. I feel like if I don't see James I'll go crazy."

"Let's go back now and surprise them. They've probably had enough time together."

"I don't know how accurate the timing is with the machine. I can't guarantee we'll get back to the time we want. Besides, you're supposed to spend time here, seeing what the famous life is like."

"Right now all I want is my boys. All three of them. If I had that? Who needs fame?"

"But I know you love to sing."

"How about you guys stay the night and at some point James and I will talk about fame? He's the one who can teach me the most, right?"

Logan blinks in surprise, wondering why he never thought of that himself. A talk like that would help both of them with their self-confidence issues. "That's...a really good idea."

"The part about staying the night?"

"That too," Logan grins. "Let's go get our boyfriends."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes:

We all know that I don't own the rights or characters or anything BTR-related, that I do this for fun and make no money and yeah. It keeps me sane. Or drives me insane, whichever works.

So this is the first time I've ever written a sequel, and it was never supposed to happen. Then again, the Kames was never supposed to happen in the first one either, so obviously I have no control over my characters. Some of you who have read "Everything in its Time" may not like the direction I've gone in with this, which is why I'm listing it as a separate story rather than a continuation. If you like the way that one ended and would like it to stay that way, then you have that story as a complete thing and can pretend this sequel never existed.

The reason it does is because Jamie wasn't satisfied, and I couldn't ignore his pleading any longer. Your characters talk to you, you know. Usually it's Kendall who won't shut up (for me, at least), and this time he was silent. Jamie was not. So finally I had to break down and write this, having no intention to ever post it but just for my own (and **PromiseMeTheStars**') satisfaction because we both needed this to happen. Instead the ideas kept growing and between **PromiseMeTheStars**, **kathrynew30**, and myself, the plot thickened and here we are. An entire sequel in the works. I may never stop writing this one, God help me.

So yeah, dedicating this one again to **PromiseMeTheStars** because we hashed over this thing and realized we both wanted exactly the same thing to happen. ** kathrynew30** helped me figure out what Kendall and James want out of this whole thing.

* * *

><p>They hold hands as they make their way back to the machine, Jamie again loving the friendly greetings he receives along the way. Logan smiles watching him, and once they're alone in the basement he pulls Jamie to him. "Are you sure you don't want to stay a while? We didn't even get to go out in public."<p>

"I thought you were in a hurry to get back to the guys."

"I was, but seeing you with people...I really wanted you to experience it. Fame. So you know if it's what you want."

"I think it is, but...I just remembered what you said. The beach."

"Oh." Logan has completely forgotten his earlier wish for Jamie to make love to him on the beach.

"Did you still want that?"

Logan stares up into Jamie's eyes and sees that whether he does or not, Jamie wants it. Badly. And he'd promised Jamie an entire day. Nodding, he lifts up onto his toes to kiss Jamie. "I really do." The grin Jamie rewards him with makes Logan glad he chose that answer, though he wasn't lying about wanting it. "You sure, though? If you need to get back to Kendall-"

"What I need is to not waste any of this day with you. And you're still planning to stay the night, right? We have time for them later. Right now I just want you to myself for a little while longer."

"I'm yours," Logan smiles, immediately regretting it when he sees the sadness creep into Jamie's eyes because truly, he isn't. "Come on. I have a car."

They walk the shore for over an hour, hands clasped tight as they're approached numerous times by fans. Jamie is nervous at first but quickly sinks into it, posing for pictures and more appreciative of the fans than James ever was. It's not that James doesn't love the fans, it's more that he's always felt the praise was deserved. Jamie gives hugs and asks their names, makes them feel like they matter, and Logan falls more in love with Jamie watching him interact with the fans. Again-they look exactly the same, but are two entirely different people.

They have dinner at a restaurant overlooking the ocean and Logan can't help but get caught up in the romance of it. His mind starts to go in that forbidden direction again, the one that leaves him wondering what might've happened had he not gotten Jamie and Kendall back together, if he'd stayed behind to be with Jamie. Kendall wouldn't have been happy with them dating, but Logan knows now that if Jamie was content with him, Kendall would've let it happen-even if did have some kind of weird crush on Logan.

"What are you thinking?" Jamie asks with a soft smile as Logan stares into his eyes.

"About things I shouldn't."

"You're not gonna go back and redo all this, are you? Please don't take my perfect day away from me."

Logan shakes his head. "I just keep thinking about that night at the drive-in. What would've happened if Kendall hadn't shown up."

"I would've had your pants off in ten minutes, that's what."

"Yeah, you would've," Logan laughs.

"And you would've let me."

Logan nods slowly.

"Do you regret coming back here, Logan?"

"No. James needed me."

"What did _you_ need?"

"That's what I'm having a hard time with. I really don't regret it. I'd make the same decision again. Not just for James but for all the guys. We had an amazing run with BTR, and without me it would've fallen apart. I know that now."

"But...?"

"But the temptation is so great, Jamie."

"You haven't gone back and redone anything, have you? Because if you did I wouldn't know."

"No. I've thought about things, wondered, but never done it."

"I don't think you should. I think everything happens for a reason and when you start messing with time and people's lives, that's when you get into trouble."

"You're just afraid I'll undo ever meeting you."

"That too," Jamie allows, reaching out to take Logan's hand across the table. "As much as I miss you, as empty as I feel some days, I would never wish for that. Ever. Please, Logan. I need you in my life. Don't take that away from me."

"Jamie, you have to stop this."

"Stop what?"

"Making me fall more in love with you. The more you do it, the more I want to go back, at least to that night. Maybe live a few months there, see where it takes us."

"You'd never come back. I'm telling you right now, if you ever let me claim you as mine, I wouldn't let you go. You're safe now because you're _not_ mine and I know that. But the second you tell me it's me you want..." He shakes his head, not willing to finish the thought because he knows it won't ever happen and because he sees that the more he talks like this, the harder it makes things for Logan.

"I'm sorry, Jamie. I won't lie and say it's something I've never thought of, but..."

"I know. Let's just forget about it. Enjoy the rest of our day."

After dinner they walk the shore again, arms around each other and Logan's head on Jamie's shoulder. They don't talk much, but when it starts to get dark Jamie pulls Logan up onto the sand and settles down around him, holding him as they sit together and watch the sun set over the water.

"I don't want you to go," Jamie whispers, even though technically he's the one leaving.

Logan doesn't answer, just leans back into Jamie and closes his eyes, hating himself for the thoughts running through his head.

"This was a mistake."

Logan nods, still silent.

"We need to go back now."

Logan turns around to face Jamie. "I know." He leans in for one last kiss, knowing it's for the best that they end this here because otherwise they may not end it at all.

"I love you," Jamie says softly.

"I love you. And I'm not coming back this time. Ever."

Jamie nods in agreement. "Please don't."

Logan sees his heart breaking as he begs for the thing he wants least in the world.

"Every time you do...I die more when you leave."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"But please don't undo it. Please, Logan."

"I won't. Swear." Logan stands up and pulls Jamie with him, and they're quiet as they make their way back to the car, the darkness shielding them from anyone who might recognize them.

* * *

><p>They find James and Kendall sitting on Kendall's bed, James leaning against him as they talk. Logan isn't sure what he expected to walk into, but the wariness in James' eyes tells him that James is expecting the worst. A bit of sadness weighs on his heart, but he knows he deserves it.<p>

"Hey," Kendall says, not moving. "You leaving now?"

"Yeah. If James is okay with that."

James nods, then lifts his face to kiss Kendall. "I'm gonna miss you."

Kendall grins. "You know you can visit anytime."

"He's not going to, though," Jamie says. "They aren't coming back here again."

The relief in both Kendall's and James' faces is obvious, and again Logan feels horrible for giving James a reason to fear losing him. "Come on, James." He pulls James away from Kendall and hugs him, feeling like his world is finally starting to make sense again.

Jamie goes to Kendall. "Hi."

Kendall nods at him. "Better?"

"I'm sorry. For the way I've been acting. I was feeling sorry for myself."

"It's okay, I know this isn't the life you wanted. But don't ever feel worthless or like you're not good enough. Because you are, Jamie. And people will see that."

"Same with you, you know," Logan says to James. "What Kendall said. You can do this on your own."

"I know I can. I'm just scared. And not sure it's what I want anymore."

That surprises Logan. "What else would you want?"

"I don't really know. I've been thinking about...hockey."

"Hockey? Are you serious? You think Kendall's gonna take you along to wherever he ends up?"

"No, it's just an idea I had. It sounded nice. Listening to Kendall—_this _Kendall—talk about it. Reminded me how much I love the game. How much I miss it."

With a smirk, Kendall offers, "Jamie can always go back and take over your life, and you can stay here and go to college with me. Be on a hockey team. Imagine, we could be on the very first roster for the Kings when they come around."

They all blink at Kendall, surprised. "What?" he says.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Of course not, Jamie. I want you right here. But I don't know what you want and things might've changed, and if..." Kendall trails off, looking to James for help.

"We expected you two to come back here and tell us you've decided you want to be together now."

Kendall adds, "It's obvious how much you two miss each other."

"We do," Logan comments, "but we both agreed we're where we need to be."

"You're sure?" James asks, looking closely at Logan. "You dream about him, Logan. Do you even know that?"

Logan blushes. "I know that, James. I can't help what my subconscious mind does. And I know he dreams about me, too, before you say anything. But we talked it over and we love you both too much to give up what we have." Logan doesn't mention what Jamie said about having a choice. The point is moot, because Jamie doesn't have a choice.

"And we're not coming back? Ever?"

"Not unless you want to on your own, James. _I'm_ not coming back here ever."

"You still need to take Katie back with you sometime," Kendall inserts. "You promised her."

"Oh, and future Katie, too," Jamie reminds him. "But...let me know ahead of time. I don't know how that's possible, just let me know so I won't be around."

Kendall's eyes narrow as he looks back and forth between them. "Did you two have a fight?"

"No, babe," Jamie answers. "It's just better if we don't spend any more time together."

"Ah. Then you guys should go." Kendall stands up and pulls James into a hug. "I actually enjoyed today a lot. I hope you do come back sometime. If you ever need to get away from the craziness for a day, you know where to find me."

James hugs him back. "Thank you for knocking some sense into my head. You're right. We all have to grow up sometime."

"You're gonna be great, James. All by yourself."

"I know." James laughs and steps back, eyeing Jamie. "Something tells me we won't be kissing each other goodbye this time."

Jamie shakes his head, not moving from the bed.

"Wait. Kendall. There's something I wanted to talk to you about." Logan pulls Kendall out of the room and into the hallway. "Jamie says you had a crush on me? Is this true?"

Kendall blushes. "It was nothing. Maybe that first night we met, I thought you were cute. I even told you that last time you were here."

"So when you said we should kiss, you actually thought we should."

"I couldn't help myself. Those two were kissing and it was hot, and yeah I've always thought you were cute. Figured it couldn't hurt to try."

"You said you didn't have feelings for me."

"And I didn't, not really. But in a uh...sexual sort of way? Yeah, I really wanted to kiss you."

"But you don't now, right?"

"Not right at this moment, no. I haven't wanted that in over a month."

"What changed?"

"Jamie. He changed. And I resented you for it."

"The problems he was having have nothing to do with his feelings for me."

"I know that. But the dreams got more frequent and he'd wake up crying and missing you like crazy and there was nothing I could do for him. I hated that you were the one who could fix him, when I couldn't."

"Yeah, I know exactly how you feel. I haven't seen James this happy in months. Did you two fuck?"

"Hell yes, we did. Don't even try to tell me you guys didn't."

"I wasn't going to. It just kills me that he couldn't even get it up for me but for you..."

"Yeah, how do you think it made me feel watching Jamie's entire face light up when he saw you?"

"You asked me to come here."

"Because I knew you could do what I couldn't. Because he won't listen to a word I say, but when Logan says it, it's gospel."

"Same with you and James. It's not easy to walk back into that room and see you two cuddling together on the bed."

"Yeah, well get over it. Take your boyfriend home and make him happy."

"I tried, Kendall! I did everything I could! I said the right things, he just wouldn't listen! And you know that's true because you had the same problem with Jamie."

"Well, hopefully we fixed them now. Just go home and stay there."

"Again. You asked me to come here."

"I was desperate."

"Do you regret it? Because guess what? I can always go back and undo it. That's the beauty of time travel. I can undo all of this. I could even go back and stop myself from ever coming here in the first place. Is that what you want, Kendall? To make it so I was never here?"

Kendall sighs, running a hand through his hair. "No. Because if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have Jamie."

"And if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have James. I wouldn't have gotten back home. Everything worked out the way it was supposed to, Kendall."

"I know that. So just...go home. Take Jamie with you and make him happy."

Logan's jaw drops. "Jamie? You want me to take Jamie?"

"Of course I do, you think I want you to leave him here?" Then it hits Kendall. "Wait. Wait, no. I meant James. Not Jamie. Did I call him Jamie?"

"Yeah, you did." Logan tilts his head to study Kendall.

"Just go. Please. Thank you for coming, and I'm glad you did because things will be better now, I think. But go before this gets any worse. Before he doesn't let you."

"Fine. James, we're leaving now!" Logan yells.

James pops his head out of the room. "Don't you want to say goodbye to Jamie?"

"We said our goodbyes already. He's not coming with us to the hotel." But Logan sighs, knowing he can't walk out of here without at least one more look. He glances at Kendall, questioning him with his eyes.

"Go ahead. James, come here. I'm kissing you one more time."

James looks to Logan, who shrugs and says, "We need to just get out of here before we all kill each other. Go kiss him goodbye."

Jamie keeps his distance when Logan comes back into the room. "I'm not kissing you goodbye."

"No, we already did that. I want you to be happy, Jamie."

"I want to be."

"Try it, what we talked about. You have the talent to make it."

"James just told me some things. Gave me some ideas. But I'm not going to trade places and work with your producer."

"No, I know. I think it would help you, but...it's a bad idea. If I do come back, I'll make sure to stay away from you."

"Logan, it's not that I don't want to see you-"

"I know. It's that you _do._" Logan grins. "And I totally get it. I'm gonna miss you, too." He holds out his arms, unsure if Jamie will even come near him.

Jamie smiles and does, pulling Logan against him for a tight hug. "Take care of each other."

"You guys, too," Logan responds. "He's pissed at me right now."

"He'll get over it. I'll make it up to him."

"I'm sorry, Jamie. I never meant to cause so many problems, to hurt anyone."

"To fall in love?"

"That too." Logan pulls back, then presses his lips to Jamie's for one last kiss.

"Please don't ever forget me," Jamie begs. "Don't make me forget you."

"I won't," Logan promises. "I'm done with the machine."

"I love you, Logan."

Logan says it with his eyes, and Jamie nods. They both know it's time to go.

XXX

"Why didn't you stay?" James asks, surprising Logan as they take the elevator up their apartment.

"What?"

"Why didn't you stay? I know you wanted to. I know you love him, Logan."

"Because I love you more, James. Because this is how things are supposed to be."

"Today was crazy, huh?"

"Yeah. We're not doing that again."

"If Katie wants to go back, I'll take her. If you show me how to work everything."

"I'll show both you and Katie. There are too many things that can go wrong. You really want to go back?"

"For a few hours, sure. Would that bother you?"

Logan shakes his head. "It's fine. Just make sure you _do_ come back."

"Oh, is Logan a little jealous?"

"I hate that I couldn't help you, but Kendall could."

"He hates it, too. About Jamie."

"I know. So you got yourself all sorted out now? Think you're ready to make it big on your own?"

"I think I am. Kendall's pretty wise for a hockeyhead."

Logan laughs. "Different time, different person. Not that our Kendall isn't wise, but...feelings aren't his thing, you know?"

"Yeah. So did you and Kendall kiss?"

"Uh, no. Mostly we yelled at each other."

"Why?"

"Because we're jealous. We couldn't help our own boyfriends, but we could help each others'. James, I tried everything to get through to you. Why couldn't I?"

James shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe I needed it hear it from somebody outside the band. Somebody who doesn't know what it's like."

"What matters is that your head's back in the game now, right? You're good?"

"I'm great. I'm gonna be better than ever."

Logan grins. "That's the James Diamond and I know and love. And I do, you know. Love you. Don't ever doubt that."

"You came back for me twice. That says a lot right there."

"It better." Logan closes the door to their bedroom and locks it, trying not to remember Jamie in this same room, in this same bed, hours before. "We need to move. Soon."

"I agree. Let's plan this weekend for a move-in date."

"Deal. You know, we're gonna be okay."

James nods. "We're gonna be great."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes**:

We all know that I don't own the rights or characters or anything BTR-related, that I do this for fun and make no money and yeah. It keeps me sane. Or drives me insane, whichever works.

So this is the first time I've ever written a sequel, and it was never supposed to happen. Then again, the Kames was never supposed to happen in the first one either, so obviously I have no control over my characters. Some of you who have read "Everything in its Time" may not like the direction I've gone in with this, which is why I'm listing it as a separate story rather than a continuation. If you like the way that one ended and would like it to stay that way, then you have that story as a complete thing and can pretend this sequel never existed.

The reason it does is because Jamie wasn't satisfied, and I couldn't ignore his pleading any longer. Your characters talk to you, you know. Usually it's Kendall who won't shut up (for me, at least), and this time he was silent. Jamie was not. So finally I had to break down and write this, having no intention to ever post it but just for my own (and **PromiseMeTheStars**') satisfaction because we both needed this to happen. Instead the ideas kept growing and between **PromiseMeTheStars**, **kathrynew30**, and myself, the plot thickened and here we are. An entire sequel in the works. I may never stop writing this one, God help me.

So yeah, dedicating this one again to **PromiseMeTheStars** because we hashed over this thing and realized we both wanted exactly the same thing to happen. ** kathrynew30** **helped me figure out what Kendall and James want out of this whole thing.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Five years later<em>**

"_Hey, it's James. I'm probably rocking someone's world right now, so leave me a message and if I like you enough, I'll call back."_

Logan has come to hate that message. It was cute at first, because usually when James wasn't available he was performing or doing something performance-related, and there was never a question of whether he loves Logan enough to call back.

And the part about "rocking someone's world." He doesn't like where his thoughts take him on that, because it sounds more sexual every time he hears it. Logan doesn't really think James would cheat on him, does he?

No, he doesn't, it's just that they never see each other. James is always touring. And when he's not? He's doing promo stuff. He's designing his own clothing line. He's working on a cologne named after him. He's appearing in movies. TV shows, too.

Logan can't begrudge him any of this, because James is happier than Logan's ever seen him. When they do talk, when they _do_ get a chance to meet up, James is bursting with it. This is what James has always wanted. This is what Logan (and past Kendall) urged him to do. Logan doesn't know what happened to the side of James that was tired of fame, but maybe it was only because James had to share that fame all the time. Now that it's all his, he can't seem to get enough.

When he talks to Kendall about it, Kendall agrees that James hasn't changed much at all, he's just..._more_. More of the James he's always been. And that should make Logan love him more, right?

Logan calls James every morning before leaving for the hospital where he's interning. He calls James when he gets a chance to break away for a quick lunch. He calls James when he's stuck in traffic on the way home, and then again before bed. He might get lucky once. Out of four phone calls a day, he might get James to pick up once. They talk for about five minutes, James distracted because James is busy.

Logan used to at least get texts every day. He'd wake up to a heart and an "I miss you. I love you. When I get back home, I'm rocking your world all night." James always made good on that promise, too. The problem anymore is that James never _does_ get back home. His record company's main office is in New York and so that's where he spends most of his time, in an apartment he bought there that Logan has yet to see.

To be fair, Logan is busy, too. Sometimes James does return the calls and Logan misses them because he's working. He was fine with that for a while, knowing it was just the way their crazy lives were and that both of them were living their dreams. He also knew it was only temporary, that in the beginning they would both have to work hard to get where they needed to be, and Logan was so busy getting through med school on a fast track that he barely even had time to notice James wasn't around as much anymore.

So really, he supposes, it's not fair to blame James. Just because his own schedule has settled down into a routine, that doesn't mean James' is going to or that he even owes Logan anything. They agreed after returning from the 60's last time that their focuses would be on their careers and nothing would stop them.

But Logan always thought they'd do it together. He sees it now, how impossible that is when their careers are so completely different, but he thought they'd make it work. He thought there'd be more phone calls and weekend getaways and things of that nature and why is it that the last two times James had a few days free, he made plans with Kendall because Kendall was free also and in town where he was?

Because really, Logan thinks that's what bothers him most. Kendall is never around either, always traveling with The Wild, and even when he's off-season he spends it home in Minnesota (outside of occasional visits to Logan and Carlos). He also makes a point to meet up with James somewhere, because he misses all three of them and needs to know they're doing okay. It's just how Kendall is. Is it either of their faults that Logan has a job where he can't travel or get away often? Carlos even makes time to go visit James and Kendall a couple of times a year, but Logan has never had that luxury; school tied him down. He even took summer school to get it all done, and both summer and winter breaks were filled with interning as well.

The other thing that bothers him is that he learns more about James' activities from Scuttlebutter than from James himself. Hell, he learns more about James' activities from his_ fans_ than from James himself. Logan still follows James on Scuttlebutter and James scuttlebutts his plans to the fans, and Logan has taken to following quite a few of James' biggest fans on there as well. He learns all kinds of interesting information and sees pictures that he never would, thanks to these fans. What he learns most is that James is happy, that he still loves what he does, and that he has come to appreciate his fans in a way he never used to.

The way that Jamie would, if Jamie was famous.

But Logan doesn't allow himself to think about Jamie. He knows it's a dangerous path to go down, especially when he's feeling lonely and ignored.

What prompted his current phone call, the one that he actually faked an illness in order to get out of work for the day to make, is a picture one of James' fans posted on her Scuttlebutter account. He'd taken a quick morning break for food and coffee and scrolled through his scuttlebutts, and maybe he didn't have to fake the urge to vomit he used as an excuse to leave work. There was a picture of James and Kendall leaving an apartment (which Logan knows to be James' even though he's never been there). There was another, taken that same day (just the day before), of the two of them sitting on a park bench, James laughing at something Kendall said. Except if Logan was honest with himself, it was more cuddling than anything else. His boyfriend was cuddling with their best friend. And holding hands.

Logan knew then something had changed. He isn't convinced James and Kendall are sleeping together; he knows them both too well to believe either of them would do that to him. James may have fallen out of love with Logan, but he would never in a million years hurt Logan like that. There would always be enough love between them to ensure that.

What he can't stand is the speculation from the media and the fans. Kendall has visited James a few times in the past month, and they've done dinner and a movie who knows what else (none of it was hidden from Logan, James sharing details in phone calls), but James is an out celebrity and while he's never made a secret of the fact that Logan is his boyfriend, they're not together enough for anything juicy to be reported on. It's all over the tabloids that James is "cheating on his lover with their former bandmate," especially since Kendall was discovered in a liplock with one of his ex-teammates a few years back. Logan remembers the shock (and more than a little fear) he felt when he heard about that, because as far as they knew Kendall had always been straight. He finally confessed to Logan during his next visit that he'd been having "urges" for a while and thought maybe he might be "a little gay." Logan laughed at him but welcomed him to the "gay" fold, quelling down memories of his boyfriend fucking another Kendall from another time.

What also bothers Logan is the tiniest spark of relief he felt mixed in with that urge to vomit. It isn't that he wants to lose James. What he wants most is for James to come home and marry him and set all his fears to rest. Yet he knows that isn't what James needs; James lives for this, lives for the lifestyle and the fame and the fans, and forcing James to give all that up just because Logan is lonely would be the worst sort of punishment he could ever inflict on his boyfriend.

What Logan needs is a stable life with a man who will come home to him every night, who will smile when he walks in the door and wrap Logan up in long arms and whisper that he missed Logan. That's never been the life James wanted, though, and Logan realizes now that he was wrong to think it ever could be. What he needs isn't what James is capable of giving him, no matter how much James loves him.

There's only one man who can give him what he needs, and Logan refuses to even consider the idea.

The dreams are back. Over the past five years, Logan has dreamed of Jamie every few months, and he wakes up with that longing but then pushes it out of his mind and moves on, and he's fine again until the next time. He's dreamed of Jamie every night for the past month, though, and the guilt he feels when he wakes up is almost as strong as the need to see Jamie again, to feel Jamie's arms around him, to hear Jamie say "I missed you" and "I would choose you."

Surely Jamie wouldn't say that last thing now, though, right? It's been five years. He and Kendall are probably happier than ever, Kendall playing hockey and James doing something with his career. He's been tempted to look into it, to check old newspapers again, but he's resisted. What good would it do? Though he really is curious to know if Jamie ever made it, he knows it would only make him miss Jamie more and that isn't something that will help his relationship with James at all. Besides, wouldn't he know if Jamie ever got famous? Obviously he didn't get _that_ famous or they'd have heard of him, right?

So what does that mean for Jamie? What must his life be like? What about Kendall's? What if they're not still together? And what concern is it of his if they are or not?

Logan lasts an hour at home before giving in. Having a day off to waste, he drives to the library and spends hours scouring old newspapers on microfiche, searching and searching for any mention of either Kendall or Jamie (Google told him nothing). He finally gets a break in 1963, finding Kendall's name on a roster for his university's hockey team. He continues to see Kendall's name and even a few pictures of Kendall on the ice, because of course Kendall is a star player. He finds nothing of Jamie, though, and it saddens him to think Jamie never realized his dream.

Logan keeps searching and comes across more of Kendall occasionally, just more of Kendall in the local sports section. He figures that in their time it's about 1966, and he scours the papers up to that time, seeing an article about L.A. considering starting up a local pro hockey team. He smiles, remembering how badly Kendall wanted to be a part of that. In 1965 Kendall was mentioned as a member of the farm team for one of the professional teams, so he's well on his way. Logan can't help but wonder how often Jamie sees him and if maybe Jamie sits at home lonely as well, because their lives paralleled before when he and James were having problems. What if Kendall and Jamie are, too? What if Jamie dreams about him every night and sometimes cries himself to sleep wondering what might have been?

Unwilling to give up just yet, Logan goes back to the earlier papers and starts in 1961, the year they were there last. His eyes are tired now but he keeps searching, desperate for any mention of Jamie. He finally sees what he missed the first time, because it's not an article at all but a tiny ad in the paper for the drugstore. Weekly specials are listed, and in a starburst in the upper corner is a blurb about live entertainment every Friday night. "Appearing this Friday, James Diamond!" Logan's heart goes wild seeing the name in print, and it's crazy because he sees this name every single day of his life, but suddenly it means something a million times more amazing to him.

_Jamie. Jamie, you did it. I don't know how far it went, but I know you got out there and sang for people._

He has to fight himself to keep from running to the Palm Woods, where the time machine is still hidden away in the basement and kept intact by Katie, who practically runs the place now as Bitters' "assistant." She's still pissed they never took her back, and he imagines past Katie is pissed as well.

The urge to grab her and run to that Friday, to be there and watch Jamie perform is almost overpowering, but he stomps it down because he promised Jamie, swore he wouldn't go back. Especially so soon after they'd visited before, it wouldn't be fair to keep messing with Jamie's heart. He needs the time to repair things with Kendall, the same way he had time to repair it with James.

Logan sits there in the library, feeling like he'll scream if he doesn't see Jamie again now that he knows exactly when and where to find him. What he needs is to talk to James. Talking to James always gets his head back on straight. He calls James, praying he'll pick up, and of course gets the voicemail. He hangs up, suddenly dreading his future because it's never going to change. It's never going to get better with James, and James is never going to be the man who will come home to him every night and make love to him and hold him until morning.

Not even allowing himself to think about what he's doing or why, he places another call to James, this time leaving a voicemail. "I'm coming to see you. Taking some personal time off work, tell me where you're gonna be tomorrow and I'll be there." He pauses, then adds, "I love you." Because he does, and he always will, but what he needs isn't James, and what James needs isn't him.

Logan calls Katie and tells her to free up the afternoon, because he's taking her to 1966. Her answer is simply, "It's about time," and Logan has to smile at the appropriateness of that.

* * *

><p>"That's it? No flashing lights or zooming through space or phone lines or anything?"<p>

Logan chuckles. "Sorry, Katie. I told you the ride was quick and painless."

"I don't need pain, but a little excitement wouldn't hurt."

"Like what? Like my first trip when I ended up unconscious?" Logan glances around the lobby of the Palm Woods as they walk toward the entrance. It looks different than before, but he imagines it would after five years. "Remember that?"

"Okay, you win. That wasn't good excitement. Wow, I fit right in."

Logan nods, glad they'd taken time to change before leaving 2019. Katie looks like a legitimate hippie, and Logan is sporting jeans, a sweater, and a baseball cap.

"Is there a Bitters here?"

"Probably," Logan answers, "but we haven't seen him. Or Buddha Bob."

"Where are we headed?"

"I'm not really sure." Logan sighs. "I don't want to run into Kendall or even Carlos. Not even sure I want to talk to Jamie."

"Then why are we here? I know you wouldn't do this just for me."

"I just need to know."

"Know what?"

Logan stops walking and turns to her. "Why are you always so inquisitive?"

"Hey, don't bitch. You said if it wasn't for me, or at least my twin, you wouldn't have made it home the first time. Whoa, I want to go somewhere with him. Did you see that guy? Damn."

"We're not here to check out guys, Katie."

"Then why _are_ we here?"

Another sigh. "Because I miss Jamie. I know that's wrong."

"Dude, come here." Katie walks Logan to a bus stop and they sit. "Look, you know how much I love James. He's like a brother to me. You all are, but James is special to me, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes you're the only one who can knock some sense into him."

"Well, this time I can't. You deserve better, Logan."

"Excuse me?"

"I know you guys aren't that close anymore. I can tell. And Carlos tells me, too. And Kendall talks about him more than you do, which...I'm not sure what that means. But I do know you never see him-"

"It's not his fault, Katie. He's busy."

"I know, but you're not happy. He is. He's totally happy, and I think that's great. But you're not, and that blows. You deserve to be happy, and if James isn't the one who makes you happy anymore...you know?"

"I still love him, though. So much."

"I'm sure he loves you, too. But loving someone isn't always enough. You have to fulfill each others' needs, too."

"What are you, sixty? You talk like an old person who's lived through heartbreak."

"Well, there were a few heartbreaks, but mostly I learn from movies."

Logan laughs, hugging her close. "So you wouldn't blame me for breaking up with James? Even if I don't get Jamie, I'm going to." His voice breaks, tears threatening as he finally says it out loud, making it real.

"Not at all, Logan. If Jamie isn't the one, you can find someone else. You need to be happy. And I know you don't want to hurt him, but...honestly I think maybe he's been thinking about it, too."

Logan looks over at her. "Has he said anything to you?"

"No. But Kendall asks about you a lot. More than normal. Like he's worried about you."

"Did you see those pictures, Katie? The park?"

Katie nods sadly. "Yeah. I don't think anything's happened but...dude, the way Kendall talks about James now. I think he's falling for him. I'm sorry."

"No, I think so, too. James hasn't given anything away, so maybe it's one-sided, but I think he might be getting there, too. I think that's why he hardly calls me anymore. The guilt."

"Can I be honest?"

Logan laughs again. "When are you not?"

"When I have to lie." Katie grins but then bites her lip. "Kendall and James talk on the phone all the time. Like...when we talk, he always has to go because James is calling. I'm sorry, dude. So sorry."

The tears threaten again, but Logan knew it. Deep down he knew it, so it's not nearly as heartbreaking as it could be.

"You okay?"

He stands up and takes a deep breath. "Come on. Let's go find Jamie."

"And me, too?"

"We'll see. I guess we can try the drugstore. I don't even know if they still live around here, but Uncle Lou will know how Jamie is."

"Let's go, then!"

As they approach the building, Logan's breath catches. Sitting in the parking lot is Jamie's car.

* * *

><p>He holds his breath when opening the door for Katie and walking in behind her, but after a quick glance around Logan lets it out, both relieved and disappointed; Jamie is nowhere to be found. "Why don't we-"<p>

"Whoa!" Katie exclaims suddenly, loud enough that the girl behind the counter spins around to look at them before she repeats the word with wide eyes. The two Katies laugh in disbelief and run to each other for a hug, squealing in excitement as if they're old friends who haven't seen each other in years. Logan shakes his head and approaches slowly, hands in pockets.

"Oh my gosh, you look just like me!"

"I know! I can't believe we finally get to meet!"

"Logan! Oh my gosh!" Past Katie runs to him for a big hug as well. "You came back! I knew you would, I just knew it!"

Logan hugs her tight, surprised by how happy he truly is to see her. "Hey, squirt. How are you?"

"I'm great! Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh Katie!"

"I know!"

The two of them squeal some more while they check each other out, Logan rolling his eyes as he scours the place again in hopes of finding Jamie.

"He's not here," Past Katie offers.

"Who?" Logan asks, blushing.

"I know who you're looking for."

"I saw his car outside."

"That's because I drive it now. He has a new one, but refuses to get rid of the old one. Says it has sentimental value," Past Katie smirks.

"Oh." Again Logan blushes.

"I can only guess what happened in that car. He won't even sit in it, but refuses to sell it. He's so weird."

"Why won't he sit in it?"

Past Katie shrugs. "He's out making a delivery in his newer car."

"A delivery? He still works here?"

"Of course. He owns the place now."

Logan blinks. "Owns it? What about Lou?"

"He passed away about four years ago. Left the place to Jamie and begged him to keep it in the family."

"Oh wow." Logan takes a seat at the counter, the ramifications of that falling into place. "Is that why his career never went anywhere?"

Past Katie nods. "He sang here one night, it was so cool. Even Mom said he was amazing and should sing professionally. There were two record company guys here that offered him meetings to talk about a deal of some kind, but Lou died a few days later."

"And he couldn't let Lou down."

"Nope. Uncle Lou always took care of him, you know? When his parents were too busy, he'd hang out here and help out. He knew how much this place meant to Lou."

Katie sits down next to Logan and fingers a napkin. "Wow. Do you think he would've been famous?"

"With that voice? And the looks to match? Yeah, he would've had it all."

Nudging Logan, Katie comments, "Kind of like James, huh?"

"Exactly like James," Logan agrees.

"So James made it big? All by himself?"

"He did. He's more famous than he's ever been."

"Are you guys still together?"

"We are," Logan says after a brief hesitation.

"You hesitated."

"We are for the moment, okay? I don't know what's gonna happen in the future, but nobody really does."

"_We_ could!" Katie says with excitement. "Let's all go to the machine and go forward instead of back! We'll know exactly what happens then!"

"I've told you a million times, Katie, I'm not ever going to the future. I don't want to know it or I might ruin it. Every single choice you make affects the future and I wouldn't want to risk changing it."

"Like in _The Butterfly Effect_?"

"Yes. That movie showed me how dangerous it is to mess with things. I shouldn't even have come back this time."

"So why did you? Did Kendall tell you to again?" Past Katie asks with a tiny smile.

"No. It was mostly curiosity."

"Curiosity? No. The guys said you swore you never would, even though James promised to come get me and take me to meet Katie. They were both positive you'd stay away forever. I was actually thinking about trying to get a message to you, the way we did before."

"What kind of message?"

"Just that you should come back. Jamie misses you."

Katie nudges Logan again. He smacks at her elbow.

"Logan misses Jamie, too," Katie offers.

"Did you and James break up, Logan?"

"No. I already told you." He sees the two Katies exchange a look and rolls his eyes. "I'll be back, I'm gonna go use the restroom. Don't you two get into trouble while I'm gone."

"Us?" Katie asks in mock disbelief. "We're angels."

"We hide our wings under our shirts," Past Katie says.

"Whatever. Just be good."

"He talks to us like we're still ten or something."

"I know! What's that about?"

The door closes on their excited babbling, Logan realizing he hasn't been in this room since the moment he first laid eyes on Jamie eight years before. He touches the sink fondly, remembering James' concerned face asking him if he was okay. "Oh, Jamie," he whispers, his chest tight. "I miss you so much."

He takes a few minutes to compose himself, knowing that Jamie will be back at some point, and wondering what he's gonna say. Katie never said whether he and Kendall were still together, so Logan has to assume they are, and it scares him how badly he wants them to break up. There was a time he worked hard, fought against both of those stubborn jerks to open their eyes to each other, and now all he wants is to have Jamie for himself. It's selfish and wrong and he hates himself a little for it, but he'd give anything to hear Jamie say "I'd choose you."

He has to prepare himself, though. Jamie won't be happy to see him; Jamie had begged him to never return. Maybe he can still escape before Jamie shows up. He suddenly doesn't know what he's doing here, wanting to ruin the happiness that Kendall and Jamie have most likely found.

_Jamie misses you._

Katie had said that. Jamie misses him.

_Just do this, Logan. Talk to him. The worst that'll happen is he'll be mad you came back and hate you for it, and you can go home and maybe finally let him go and move on. Start fresh, find yourself someone suited to your needs._

Logan takes a deep, fortifying breath before opening the door, though his body is trembling slightly at the thought of seeing Jamie again, and steps out of the bathroom. He's walking past the stockroom when he hears the voice that still haunts his dreams.

"You'd better not be fucking with me."

"I'm not! Jamie, I swear, he's here! He brought Katie!"

Silence. Logan has to lean against the wall, grabbing at the doorway to keep from running to Jamie.

"Is..._he_ here?"

"No. Just Katie."

More silence.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure, Jamie! Do you think I'd be wrong about that?"

"Why is he here?"

"He said he's curious. And Katie said he misses you."

Another short silence, and then Katie's voice. "You look fine, Jamie, quit messing with your hair! Just go talk to him!"

"Did you...Katie, you didn't ask him to come here, did you?"

"No, I swear. I thought about it, though."

"But you didn't?"

"No. He came on his own. Please, Jamie. Go talk to him."

Logan waits, the seconds passing by agonizingly slow.

"I told you, you look fine!"

Grinning as he pictures Jamie fussing with his hair, Logan steps across the threshold. "She's right, you know. You look gorgeous."

And he does. Tight blue jeans, black boots, and a white button-down under his trademark leather jacket—one more thing he apparently refuses to get rid of, which is fine with Logan because it still takes his breath away. His hair is shorter and a little darker, as if he spends most of his time indoors, but otherwise it's his Jamie.

_No. Not mine. He was never mine._

Jamie's head swings around, eyes lighting up when they fall on Logan but otherwise he doesn't react except to say, "Hey."

"Hey," Logan responds, afraid to move, afraid to even breathe.

They stare at each other for a long time, neither moving, Logan wondering what Jamie's thinking. He gives no indication, his expression guarded.

"I'm gonna go check on Katie. It's almost rush hour, and I left her in charge of the grill. If she's anything like me, we probably already have a fire started." Past Katie shoves Logan out of the way to get through the door, closing it behind her.

"You look really good," Jamie finally says, and Logan smiles.

"Thanks. Obviously I feel the same about you."

"I thought you weren't coming back."

"I wasn't planning to. We agreed it was best."

"So we did."

And again they're back to the silent staring, Logan aching to hold Jamie, to let the words pour out, to beg Jamie to say he's still the one Jamie wants.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. Made it through medical school and now working at a hospital, training to be a doctor."

"And James?"

"He's living the dream. Famous and loving it. Kendall?"

"Living in New York."

Logan's lips twist into a smile. "Hockey?"

"Yeah. He's waiting for the Kings to get a team started, then he's gonna do what he can to get onto that team. In the meantime, he's all the way across the country."

Logan nods. "James is living in New York, mostly."

"Oh. And you? Out here?"

"Yeah."

The staring is back, emotions running through their eyes but neither moves until a crash from the front of the store startles them. Logan hears his Katie yell, "Dude, what's your problem? She said it's almost ready, give her a few minutes."

"Shit. I'll be back."

Logan follows Jamie out to the store to find both Katies behind the counter arguing with a large man while a line forms behind him.

"Jack, we go through this every day," James pleads. "Please just take a seat and we'll have your order ready in no time, okay?"

"I'm not moving until it's done," the guy argues, and Logan notices he's slow. Katie opens her mouth to yell at him again but Logan steps in before she can get any words out.

"Hey, Jack, that's a neat necklace. Can I see that?"

"It's mine."

"It's pretty. Who gave that to you?"

"My mom. She said the cross protects me."

"Wow, I wish I had one of those. Come on over here where I can see it better. Can you tell me where to get one like it?"

Distracted, Jack walks closer to Logan, freeing up Katie to take more orders. Jamie shrugs out of his jacket and grabs an apron instead, moving to get started on the orders already piling up. He shoots a look of apology to Logan, who waves it away. "Don't leave," Jamie mouths. "Ten minutes."

"I won't," Logan mouths back, and there's that smile he's been dying to see. The one just for him, that nobody else ever gives him, not even James because the look in Jamie's eyes is different when he smiles at Logan. Again Logan is reminded that they're two totally different people, though he's known that since the first time they met.

He sits Jack down at a booth and talks to him until Past Katie rushes over to set his food down with a grateful look at Logan, then she runs back to the counter because his Katie is doing her best to get everyone taken care of. He studies Jamie for a few minutes, simply watches him move around the place with grace and familiarity, a smile on his face as he jokes with a few regulars and prepares the orders. Finally Logan stands up and walks over to the counter, grabbing an apron himself before joining James behind the grill. "Tell me how I can help."

Jamie looks as if there's a lot he'd like to say to that, but settles with, "You already have. Thanks. Jack is difficult."

"You just gotta know how to talk to him." He grabs a check. "Grilled cheese. I got those down."

"Jamie! Need your help at the pharmacy! Five minutes!"

Jamie glances over at the pharmacist. "Be right there!" he calls out, then cocks his head at Logan. "I bet you'd do better in there than I would."

"I bet you're right," Logan grins. "I'm not a pharmacist, but I know my meds."

"Get on in there, doc."

Suddenly Logan can't stop smiling. The urge to pull Jamie to him for a kiss is so strong that he forces himself to move away instead, handing over the guest check. He knows there are rules about who's allowed to work in a pharmacy, but these people have never even heard of HIPAA laws, so Logan doesn't worry about it.

"Hey!" Jamie calls out as Logan's about to disappear around a corner. He looks back and Jamie smiles at him. "Glad you're here!"

Logan grins. He is, too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes**:

We all know that I don't own the rights or characters or anything BTR-related, that I do this for fun and make no money and yeah. It keeps me sane. Or drives me insane, whichever works.

So this is the first time I've ever written a sequel, and it was never supposed to happen. Then again, the Kames was never supposed to happen in the first one either, so obviously I have no control over my characters. Some of you who have read "Everything in its Time" may not like the direction I've gone in with this, which is why I'm listing it as a separate story rather than a continuation. If you like the way that one ended and would like it to stay that way, then you have that story as a complete thing and can pretend this sequel never existed.

The reason it does is because Jamie wasn't satisfied, and I couldn't ignore his pleading any longer. Your characters talk to you, you know. Usually it's Kendall who won't shut up (for me, at least), and this time he was silent. Jamie was not. So finally I had to break down and write this, having no intention to ever post it but just for my own (and **PromiseMeTheStars**') satisfaction because we both needed this to happen. Instead the ideas kept growing and between **PromiseMeTheStars**, **kathrynew30**, and myself, the plot thickened and here we are. An entire sequel in the works. I may never stop writing this one, God help me.

So yeah, dedicating this one again to **PromiseMeTheStars** because we hashed over this thing and realized we both wanted exactly the same thing to happen. ** kathrynew30** helped me figure out what Kendall and James want out of this whole thing, and they will get it.

I also need to thank **Gabsikle** for helping me get my head back in the game on this fic. I took a break from it because it was driving me insane and there were too many directions for it to go and every time **Gleechild** reviewed a chapter I had even more ideas. I was going crazy (but love you, Sharon). But in reviews and talks, **Gabsikle** said some things to me that helped me focus and to understand what this story really is about, and has been about from the very beginning of even the first part of it. Jamie is the one who rules my heart and I simply can't live with myself unless Jamie is happy. She helped me to realize that.

A huge hug and thank you to **Bowman0306** for being so supportive and telling me to follow my heart when even my closest friends were fighting me on this. I know that I created a good thing with James and Logan but...like I said. Jamie rules my heart and I couldn't deny him. Heather, you encouraged me to keep going when I felt like giving up. I love you for that. So much. TEAM JAMIE! Haha

And this is not the last chapter, there is still one more to come. I hope you enjoy it, and as always I thank you for reading this far.

* * *

><p>It's an hour before the place calms down enough for the two of them to meet up again. The pharmacist thanks Logan profusely, probably feeling guilty for yelling at him when he originally stepped behind the counter. Logan says it was his pleasure, and it's not a lie; he feels <em>right <em>here, among these people and in this time, and it scares him more than a little. What is he thinking, that he's gonna give up his life in the present and live happily ever after with Jamie? He learned at a young age that fairy tales are just that—fairy tales. Rarely do people live happily ever after.

"Everything okay?" Jamie asks as Logan takes a seat at the counter.

"Great. Your pharmacist is a good guy, but seriously understaffed. I had no idea this place was so popular."

"We didn't used to be, but they closed the hospital downtown. Now it's just the one a mile away from here, and it's always overcrowded. Plus, our prices are cheaper on medicine than the hospital's, so they come here instead. It's sad, Logan, people have to wait a long time to get into the emergency room, and that place is also understaffed, and it's ridiculous. I wish they'd open up a clinic or something to at least take care of the people who don't have serious injuries, you know? Because Katie broke her ankle last year and had to wait forever to see a doctor, and I felt so helpless. I sat there with her all night and she was in so much pain. I didn't mind sitting with her, her mom was visiting Kendall so she would've been alone, but I wanted to scream at the doctors. I think I might've screamed at a few nurses," Jamie adds sheepishly. "They almost kicked me out."

"You didn't visit Kendall with her?"

"I couldn't. This is a full-time job, Logan. No one to leave in charge, so I don't leave."

Logan nods, understanding that completely. He takes the Pepsi Jamie sets down in front of him, another flash of the past running through his mind. Again he remembers their first day together, how badly he wanted to lean over the counter and kiss Jamie, but then Kendall was suddenly there. He spins around now, positive Kendall will walk through the doors, but all he sees is an old lady leaving, the store now empty except for him, Jamie, and the pharmacist.

"See you next week, Mrs. Funicelli!" Jamie calls out, smiling when she waves back. "She's so sweet. Brings me cookies every week. Don't tell Mrs. Knight I said this, but her cookies are the best I've ever had."

"Uh oh. What about her pie?"

"No, Mrs. Knight still makes the best pie," Jamie grins. "I eat there a few nights a week. If I don't, she worries about me."

"So you uh...live alone?"

"Kendall and I have an apartment, but he's never there. It's pretty much mine now." Jamie's finger traces designs in a water spot on the counter. "You?"

"Same. We have a house but he hasn't set foot in it for months."

Jamie nods, leaning on the counter and not looking up.

"Where are the girls?"

"Oh, they wanted to go sightseeing. I hope it's okay, I told them to come back soon."

"It's fine. They're both so excited to meet each other. I imagine your Katie will want to come home with us for a few hours."

"Probably. Does that mean you're coming back again?"

"I'm...not really sure. I guess that depends on whether or not you want to see me again." Suddenly Logan's heart is pounding in his chest and he feels his stomach heave. He's never wanted anything more in his life than he wants Jamie to say yes to that.

"Why are you here, Logan?"

Logan shrugs, shaking slightly. He can't bring himself to say that he's lonely and misses Jamie, doesn't want Jamie to feel pressured at all, and who knows what plans he and Kendall have for the future? For all Logan knows, they're engaged. Or already married, though he probably would've seen a mention of that in the papers. The thought makes him want to throw up anyway. "Are you happy?" he asks, dreading the answer.

Jamie thinks it over, then nods. "I am. I wouldn't have thought I'd enjoy owning the drugstore. Katie told you about that?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry to hear about Lou. Only met him once, but he seemed like a nice guy."

"He was. Took care of me when nobody else cared. He passed on and I couldn't let this place go."

"So you gave up the chance to live your dream?"

"You heard about that, too?"

"Katie told me. And I saw it in an old newspaper, that you were singing here one night. I was so proud, Jamie. So tempted to go back to that night, to see you perform."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I swore I wouldn't come back."

"You're here now."

"I know. I shouldn't be. I just..."

"What, Logan? You miss me, maybe? Just a little bit?"

It's said in a teasing way, but Logan senses that Jamie's dying to hear it as much as he's dying to say it. "More than a little bit," he answers softly. "And I know I should be over you by now. It was my choice to leave, my choice to keep things the way they were."

"Do you regret it?"

"No. James and I were good for a while. And I know my support helped him get where he is today."

"And where is that? New York?"

"No, I mean in general. He's become world-famous, more than we ever were in the band. It's all he ever wanted, and he's happy. And I'm happy for him."

"Why don't you move there with him?"

"My job. For a long time it was school. He was traveling all the time, but I couldn't go anywhere. I made it through med school in record time, did almost three times the regular curriculum to get through it because I figured the sooner I was done, the sooner I could travel with James. But that was stupid; how can I work as a doctor if I'm traveling all the time? And then his career went crazy and he was gone more than ever and I couldn't even go visit him. We've drifted apart. A lot."

"I can understand that. It's exactly what happened between me and Kendall."

"Isn't it weird how that works out? Before when you and Kendall were having problems, so were me and James. And again..."

"Yeah, except me and Kendall aren't having problems."

"Oh." Logan sits back, forcing himself not to react. He knows he should be happy, knows this is what he wanted for them at one time. "That's...good."

"Not really. You can't have problems with someone you're not seeing anymore, right?"

"You're not...what do you mean?"

"Logan, we broke it off a few days ago. He was here, we talked all night and decided it wasn't working anymore. I think maybe he's found someone new, but I can't know for sure. He says there's no one. We still love each other, but it's not what we want. I want someone who's here all the time. I get lonely, you know?"

"Do I ever. I love James too, but I don't even really know him anymore. When we do talk, it's strained. I think we're both ready to move on and find someone else, someone who can make us happy."

"I thought that's why you showed up. Maybe you knew somehow. Katie didn't ask you to come?"

"No. And neither did Kendall."

"You came here because..."

Logan swallows. "Because I miss you, Jamie. I can't stop thinking about you and I dream about you every night and I've been holding out for James, because I love him, because I thought we had something worth working on, and we did. We really did. But I don't think we do anymore. I don't think either of us wants to, because we know we can't give each other what we need."

"What do you need?"

There are so many things Logan needs, he could spend an hour listing them off, but all of it can be summed up in one word. "You."

The word hangs between them as they stare at each other, both of them afraid to believe that this time might be different, that this time might end with them finally together. It's there in Jamie's eyes, the hope that's guarded. He reaches out a hand to caress Logan's cheek, his thumb running over Logan's lips while Logan's eyes fall closed.

"Are you real? I'm so afraid I'm dreaming again," Jamie whispers.

"I'm here. I'm real. If you want me..." Logan opens his eyes and says the words Jamie's been waiting eight years to hear. "I'm yours."

Jamie blinks fast, his hand sliding up into Logan's hair. "What you don't understand is that you always have been. From the moment you stepped into this place all those years ago. I gave you back to him because I thought it was what you wanted-"

"I did-"

"But you were mine first. I've had a lot of time to think about all this, and I know that as much as you loved him, if it hadn't been for Kendall you would have loved me more. You would have allowed yourself to love me instead of thinking of me as belonging to him."

"I had to go back, Jamie-"

"I'm not saying you didn't. I think everything works out the way it's supposed to. He needed you. He doesn't anymore. It's my turn now, because _I_ need you. Because I can't do this anymore, I can't wake up with my body on fire for someone who's fifty years away from me, someone who ruined me for everyone else. So you're here now. Either stay here or take me back with you, I don't even fucking care which one, but I'm not letting you go again. You knew not to come back here. You did anyway. You knew I'd-"

As Jamie did to him twice before, Logan shuts Jamie up with a kiss, dragging him across the counter the way he'd wanted to in 1958 and kissing him hard, silencing his tirade with lips and tongue and teeth. After about five seconds Jamie hops over the counter and lands in Logan's lap, pressing him back into the chair.

"Say it. Tell me you want me, tell me you're mine, tell me you won't ever leave me again, no matter what he says, no matter how much you love him."

"Yours," Logan breathes against Jamie's mouth. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I hurt you, it's why I stayed away so long, I don't want to hurt you again-"

"Then don't. Make it worth the wait, all these years. I love Kendall, I do, but he's not you, he's not the one I dream of every night. Everyone in my life has left me and I'm not bitching, I know how lucky I am to have what I do, but what I want most is you and-"

"Jamie, I'm here. I'm right here." Logan wraps his arms around him and holds him tight. "I'm not leaving you. I have to go back and talk to him, tell him it's over, but I'm yours. I don't know how it's going to work, you can't leave the drugstore-"

"I will. I'll give it up, sell it or whatever, I don't care. Whatever it takes, Logan."

"Jamie." It's all Logan can say as he clings to this man who would give up everything for him.

"It's time. You feel it too, or you wouldn't have come back. You know I'm right, it's time for us. Finally."

"I know. The past month has been the worst, the loneliness is out of control and I just keep laying in bed thinking about you all night. I imagined you two were happy and I didn't want to do anything to upset that, you know?"

"I've laid in bed praying you would come back. I didn't even know if you still had the machine, thought maybe you destroyed it."

"I tried to. Once. Couldn't do it."

"I couldn't sell my car."

Logan laughs softly. "Yeah, Katie said. A lot of memories in that car."

"The best of my life."

"Jamie, I'm just so sorry. For all the years of heartache. I don't deserve you."

"It's not a matter of deserving each other. It's a matter of me going crazy without you and praying every day that you'd come back to me. At least for the past few months. Before that I...tried not to think about you at all."

"Yeah. Jamie, how are we doing this? How can we-"

"Well, Jamie, you move pretty fast."

Jamie hops off of Logan's lap and onto the floor, face flushing as Logan spins around in the seat to see Mrs. Knight watching them with a hand on her hip. "Mrs. Knight! It's uh...it's a long..."

Her face clears suddenly. "Logan?"

"Hey there, Mrs. Knight."

"Logan! Oh my gosh, how are you?" She rushes him with a hug and he stands to hug her back, terrified she's going to hate him for breaking up her son's relationship.

"I'm good. Thanks. How are you?"

"Fine, just fine. A little confused, though. No, more than a little. Have you been back in town long?"

"Um, no, I came back to see Jamie and we uh...well."

"It's complicated, Mrs. Knight. I know what you're thinking, but I haven't been cheating on Kendall."

"No, I know you haven't. I would've been able to tell. A mother knows. And don't say I'm not your mother, I'm the closest thing you have to one. You certainly would've acted guilty around me if you were seeing someone behind Kendall's back."

"Logan and I...before I got with Kendall...it's complicated."

"I _knew_ that was a date. The drive-in. I didn't know it then, but when you and Kendall became close I had a feeling there had been something between the two of you."

"It didn't last long," Logan explains. "I left the next day."

"And somehow brought my boys together, right?"

"Yes. But we-"

"Listen, you two don't owe me any explanations. I know things are over between Jamie and Kendall and while I'm sorry it didn't work out, I'm tired of seeing Jamie lonely. Sometimes things _don't_ work out. But my son is happy, and if you're the one who makes Jamie happy, then I'm not going to complain. It's nice to see the light in his eyes again."

Jamie blushes, reaching out to slide an arm around Logan's waist and pull him close. Logan goes without hesitation.

"I came here looking for Katie, but her car is gone."

Logan and Jamie share a panicked look.

"She went out on a delivery," Jamie blurts. "Should be gone a few hours. I'll send her home when she gets back."

"Just have her call me. I want her to bring dinner home tonight, I don't feel like cooking. Spent most of the day at the hospital with the neighbor. It took them five hours just to see her for a broken thumb. It's ridiculous."

"See, that's what I was telling you, Logan. Five hours in an emergency room is horrible."

"Especially when the patient is seventy and getting senile. She told me the same story about her husband ten times. Poor dear. But Logan, are you in town for a while? You should come have dinner with us. How long are you staying?"

"Um. Not sure. I won't be able to make dinner tonight, I need to go back and...see about some things, but I'll be back tomorrow."

"Did you move out here?"

"I'm...yes."

"Yes?" Jamie asks, eyes wide.

Logan nods slowly, heart beating in his chest as he realizes he's already made his decision. "I'm going to open a clinic. Take some of the pressure off the hospital. Maybe work in partnership with Jamie here. Not sure how it would work, but I think we can figure something out. Don't you?" He looks up at Jamie, who looks like he's going to cry, and he can't help but smile and shake his head. "Always making you cry," he says softly.

Jamie chuckles, not even embarrassed about the tears. "It's because you're amazing."

"Someone once told me that." He thinks of James and his heart breaks a little, sad for what was lost between them. He'd had plans to marry James at one time, imagined them growing old together and maybe even adopting kids one day. He knows letting that go won't be easy, but the truth is he's already let most of it go in his heart because he's known for a long time that the life he wants isn't the life that will make James happy. Tears spring to his own eyes and Jamie pulls him in for a hug, running a hand over his hair while he cries into Jamie's chest.

"Mrs. Knight, we need to...can you maybe..."

"I'll watch the front for a few minutes. Go on."

It's obvious she has no idea why Logan is crying, but he's grateful to her for giving them time. Jamie leads him into the stockroom and rocks him in place.

"It's okay. I cried, too. Even though I knew it was for the best, I cried over Kendall. Because I do love him and I wanted so many things for us."

Logan nods, finally letting it all out and shaking in Jamie's arms as he cries. Jamie uses one hand to break open a case of toilet paper, passing Logan a roll. Logan chuckles and takes it, wiping his eyes and nose. "Thanks."

"Anytime. You still have to break it off with him, right?"

"Yeah. I called him today, left a message that I'm going to see him tomorrow. I'm pretty sure he knows what's coming."

"Logan, I know I'm not him. I know I don't have a lot to offer. My life is probably boring compared to what you're used to and we don't have all those neat gadgets and I work a lot of long hours but I can promise you this: I will be home every night with you and I will spend the rest of my life making sure you don't regret choosing me."

Logan clings to Jamie, the tears coming again. "It's all I want. This right here. I can be a doctor here, I'll go through school again if I have to, I don't care-"

"You won't have to. We'll forge a degree. Do that before you come back here, make it look nice and official and then you can get a job anywhere."

"I want a job here. I wasn't kidding about building a clinic."

"Even better. Because I guarantee the owner of this drugstore isn't going to check into your past to see if everything's in order. We could add a whole wing to this place, have your clinic connected to the store. I could get a loan and-"

"You won't have to. I've got plenty of money saved up. It'll go a lot farther here than it does in my time anyway."

"We can do this, Logan. Work together, get to see each other during the day, maybe have lunch when we can. Close the place up and go home together, block out the world and just have our time. Every night."

"I want this. It scares me because I want this so bad, Jamie."

"Don't let it scare you. You can keep the machine if you want, go home anytime you miss it. Just swear to me you'll always come back, and you won't stay away more than a day."

"Or take you with me. We can train Katie to run the place, hire more staff. Take a day off once in a while. You don't get days off now, do you?"

"Never. Now I have a reason to, though." Jamie tilts Logan's chin up and kisses him, Logan's fingers sliding up into his hair. "Fuck, I've missed you."

"So much." Logan kisses Jamie again and then he's pressed up against the wall, legs automatically lifting to wrap around Jamie as his hips rock forward. "Jamie, missed you so much."

"Swear to God, I could take you right here, right up against the fucking wall, Logan."

Logan bites his lip against a moan before it dissolves into a giggle. "You shouldn't swear to God, Jamie. You could go to Hell."

"Shut the fuck up, Future Boy," Jamie laughs.

Logan cracks up and hugs Jamie tight. "As much as I want you to do that, Jamie, I can't. I'm still committed to someone and until I'm not..."

"Oh. Right." Jamie steps back and sets Logan down. "It's not like we have permission this time."

"No, we don't. Let me do this, okay? I'm gonna go home tonight and spend tomorrow with James, and then tie up all my loose ends back home, figure out what all I can bring with me." He doesn't miss the terror in Jamie's eyes. "I swear to you, though. I'm coming back. For good." When the terror doesn't fade, he adds, "Do you want to go with me? You can. But I have to talk to James on my own."

"No. You need to do this. I have to trust you."

"And if I don't come back you'll find a way to come kick my ass in the future, right?" Logan grins.

"Damn right." Finally Jamie smiles, and Logan can breathe again.

"I promise, Jamie. I'm yours. I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"Okay. I trust you. Come back to me so I can spend all night fucking you into the floor."

"And the wall?"

Jamie shrugs. "Sure, that too. Any flat surface we can find."

"And your car?"

"Shit. Looks like Katie's getting a new car."

Logan grins. "And the beach. You owe me sex on the beach."

"Don't forget, we can't be as open here as you're used to."

"I'm aware of that. Totally worth it."

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming?"

Logan reaches out to pinch a nipple. When Jamie yelps, he says, "Nope. Not dreaming."

"That was mean. But incredibly arousing."

"Kinky."

"You know it."

"Not yet, but I will."

A sudden exclamation from out front grabs their attention. "Mom! Uh...uh..."

"Katie Knight, why in the world are there two of you! One is more than enough!"

Logan drags Jamie out of the stockroom. "Let's go rescue them."

"We'll have to tell her the truth."

"I'm okay with that. She deserves to know. Catch her when she faints?"

"If she hasn't already."

Jamie arrives just in time to catch Mrs. Knight before she hits the ground.

* * *

><p>When Logan arrives in 2019, his phone blows up with alerts. Missed calls, missed texts, even Scuttlebutts, all from James begging him to call. It tells him a lot that he doesn't feel guilty, or that it doesn't make him rethink his decision. Yes, he loves James, but he's ready to live again.<p>

Katie grabs him as he's leaving the hotel. "Don't you dare leave without saying goodbye. I already know you're going back to him."

"I won't. I promise. But I'm going to see James tonight."

She nods, then hugs him tight. "It's so good to see you again. I've missed you."

"I didn't go anywhere!"

"Yeah, you did. You haven't been yourself for about a year now. I'm gonna miss you again when you go back, but at least I'll know you're happy."

"Thanks, squirt."

As soon as he's behind the wheel he calls James, who picks up almost immediately.

"Logan!"

"Hey, babe."

"I know why you're calling, and I swear nothing happened! We just-"

"James, calm down."

"But nothing happened, okay?"

"Did you want something to?"

"I...what kind of question is that?"

"An honest one. I don't want to do this over the phone. Where are you?"

"Home. I told them I needed a couple days off. Are you coming here?"

What hits Logan the hardest is that James has come to think of his apartment as "home." Their house is no longer his home. It only further cements his decision.

"I can."

"Good, because I can come out there, but it would be really hard. Too much going on and my manager's already pissed I'm taking a few days."

"I'll be there tonight. Probably late."

"I'll pick you up at the airport."

"You mean someone on your staff will."

"No, Logan. I mean _I _will. I owe you at least that much. It was the pictures, right? Kendall?"

Logan hesitates, but responds, "Yeah. But we both know this has been coming."

James doesn't answer.

"James," Logan says softly.

"I know. Text me your flight info."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too, Logan."

* * *

><p>They don't speak much on the way to James' apartment, neither knowing where to begin. James greeted him with a bone-crushing hug and Logan held on just as tight, both of them knowing this was it. It's awkward as they get settled in James' apartment, which Logan sees really has become his home; there are touches of James Diamond everywhere.<p>

James sets down a mug of coffee in front of Logan and drops into the chair across the dining table. "How long are you staying?"

It's the strangest sensation, hearing that question from James instead of Jamie. "I don't know. I guess the night, if that's okay."

"Of course it is. Logan, how did we get to this?"

"Let me ask you this instead. Are you happy?"

"With what?"

"Everything. Your life."

"Absolutely." No hesitation. "I've got everything I've ever wanted. Except I think I'm about to lose one of those things."

Logan looks down. "Can you honestly say you're surprised?"

After letting out a long breath, James says, "No. I know I haven't been calling you, it's just that when I do I feel guilty for _not_ calling you. If that makes any sense."

"It does."

"I do miss you. When I have time to breathe, I lay in bed and think about things. But...God, this sounds so horrible."

"Go on." Logan reaches out to cover James' hand with his own.

"But to make you happy, I'd have to give up all this. And I..."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I should love you enough for that. I should be willing to give it all up for you. And I'm just..."

"Not. James, it's all you ever wanted. From the time we were kids. I would never ask that of you, and it doesn't make you a bad person for wanting it to last. Hell, I encouraged it, remember?"

"I know, I just never expected it would get this crazy."

"You love it," Logan grins, squeezing James' hand.

"Yeah, I do," James chuckles.

"I don't think either of us thought it all through, babe. I was thinking that when I was done with my internship, we'd finally be together. But we won't, because I want a steady job with a routine, something I can count on. You know I can't deal with chaos."

"I know. That's always been more my thing. I thrive on it."

"You do. You get bored without it. You're happy. I want you to stay that way, don't want you to have to feel guilty about me."

"But I want to explain about Kendall. I know you think something happened."

"I know you didn't sleep with him. Because you do love me, I've never doubted that."

"I do. And I didn't. I don't know what's going on. He had a lot of meetings here and we hung out when we could, and then he got some time off and came back, and then he got more time off and...it doesn't matter. We had a great time together. Turns out when you're not around, we don't fight nearly as much," James smirks.

"Somehow I'm not surprised."

"And I won't lie. There were some feelings there. I felt horrible about it. That's another reason I didn't call you. I felt so guilty."

"Figured that, too. So are you guys..."

James shakes his head. "No. We um. We actually-"

"Just tell me."

He sits back, pulling his hand out from under Logan's. "We kissed."

"Ah."

"But that was it. It happened once. And it won't happen again."

"Why not?"

"It wasn't...I thought it would be...it just wasn't what I expected. It's so weird, I was dying to kiss him, kept thinking about it and then we had the chance and I kissed him, and it wasn't right. Not even because of you. It just felt...off."

"Not like kissing the other Kendall, maybe?"

James licks his lips, unable to meet Logan's eyes. "I...maybe. Do you ever think about going back again?" When Logan is silent, James blinks. "Oh my God, you do. Oh my God, you _have_!"

"James-"

"You went back to him, didn't you? I always knew you would."

"I only went today! And I had already decided to break up with you, so don't think it has anything to do with him. If things had worked out differently between us, I wouldn't have gone back. I only did because I thought if there was any chance...fuck, James, can you blame me? You kissed Kendall because you missed the other Kendall!"

"I never said-you brought him into this, not me!"

"Just admit it!"

"You know what? It doesn't even matter because it's not like I'm giving up anything for _him_, either. I'm staying where I am and I'm totally happy with that."

"Okay. Good. It's what you need."

"Never been happier." James stands up to refill his coffee cup, but it's more nervous energy than anything else. "So they're still together, right?"

"They broke up a few days ago."

James spins around fast, eyes wide. Logan nods.

"I should've known that. Once I knew we were over."

"I had to know, James."

"So you saw them."

"Only Jamie. And Katie. And Mrs. Knight. Kendall lives in New York now," he says meaningfully.

"Of course he does. But it doesn't matter. I have a life here. Is he still playing hockey? What about Jamie?"

"Kendall's playing hockey, waiting for the Kings to get a team together so he can move back and be on it. Jamie owns the drugstore now."

"What? How come?"

"His uncle died. Left it to him. He was on the brink, too. Walked away from his dream."

"Holy shit. He almost made it?"

"Almost. But he's happy. Just...lonely."

James nods. "Like you are. I don't even want to admit it. Fuck."

"Admit what?"

"He deserves you. You both do. He's living the kind of life you need. And your silence tells me everything I need to know. Did you fuck him?"

"No. We kissed, but that's it." Logan smirks. "Sound familiar?"

"But what does this mean? He can't come here if he owns that store, right? Babe, you can't be thinking of living there. I'd never see you."

"You don't now."

"That's not the point! I'd have no way to talk to you or get in touch with you or-"

"Hey, whoa, sit down." James' panicked expression alarms Logan. He stands up and pushes James down into the chair. "Listen to me. You'll be-"

"You can't leave me for good! I need you!"

"No, you don't. You haven't for a long time. You know that's true."

"Doesn't mean I never want to see you again! I still love you, okay?"

"James...there's no other way. He can't live here."

"Why not?"

"Because he's happy running the store. Happy with his life. And I have plans there."

James frowns, eyes narrowed. "What sort of plans?"

"Well, they closed down a hospital and the community really needs a clinic. I'm uh...gonna open one. Do what I've always wanted to do. Help people."

"You...just came up with this? Today?"

"It felt right."

"You sure you never went back before?"

"I swear, James. It all happened pretty fast."

"Look, I'm not losing you forever. I get that you want to be with him, but no fucking way am I letting you go somewhere I can't even talk to you."

"I'll write letters and put them in the wall like Kendall did. You'll know I'm okay."

"Not good enough because it's one way. What if I need you? What if one of us gets really sick and nobody else can help? If it's a choice between losing you forever or keeping you here, I'll take your ass down to the courthouse right now and marry you."

Logan smiles, touched. "You know that's not what you want."

"No, but I'd do it. Right now, let's go."

"James, stop. Neither of us wants to get married." The truth of that brings Logan up short. He'd always wanted to marry James, or so he thought.

"I may someday. And you're telling me you wouldn't marry Jamie?"

"I..." Good God, he would. In a second. "Gay marriage isn't even done in the sixties. I don't think, anyway. So it doesn't matter."

"You would. Strangely, I'm okay with that. Logan, why am I okay with you marrying Jamie?"

"Because you know he makes me happy. He'd be the husband I need. Just like Kendall would be the kind of husband you need; always traveling like you, he'd totally get the lifestyle and you guys would find it exciting in some weird way."

"Stop that. We're not talking about Kendall. Wait, which Kendall are you talking about?"

"Jamie's Kendall."

"Who is no longer Jamie's Kendall."

"But he could be yours."

"Told you, I'm living my dream. Not giving that up for anybody."

"I know. And before you apologize, it's okay. All I want is for us to be happy."

"But I won't be happy if I never see you. I need to know you're-Dude. Build another time machine."

"What?"

"Build another one. We'll have two. We can hide it by the other one, Katie will watch over it. Or wait. I guess one will be there with you, so there would only be one here."

"That's dangerous."

"Why? You said you would teach me and Katie how to use it. That's the only option, Logan. Build another time machine or marry me right now. Your choice."

"The courthouses are all closed. And we're not residents of this state."

"Quit finding excuses. You give me a way to access you, and I let you go. That's the deal."

"Like you could stop me."

"I know you. If I begged you not to go, you wouldn't."

"Actually...I think I might."

"Then I'll guilt you more. What if there's a huge earthquake and we all get hurt really bad, and we die because you didn't even know? We could've lived if one of us got to you and made you come back-"

"Okay, okay! Enough!"

"I'm just saying."

"Fine. I'll build another one."

"Cool." Pleased with himself, James grins. "Then you may go."

Logan stares at James, a little anxious now. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," James answers softly. "Gonna miss you, though. Even though we never see each other."

Logan nods, the sadness welling up again. "I'm sorry. I wanted so much for us."

"I know. I'll always love you. That's okay, right?"

"It's wonderful," Logan answers, squeezing James' hand again. "Always love you, too."

"He'll make you happy. Treat you the way you deserve to be treated. I remember the way he looked at you. It scared me."

"So did the way you looked at Kendall."

"Quit bringing him up, it's not happening. He's probably got a new guy anyway." A pause. "Does he?"

"He told Jamie he didn't. That's the real reason you want me to build another machine, isn't it?" Logan teases. "So you can come see him?"

"Shut up," James laughs. "It's you I want to visit."

"I know." With a sigh Logan stands up and pulls James in. "Can't believe we're doing this."

"Yeah. It feels right, though. I'm honestly tired of feeling guilty. For ignoring you. For checking out other guys."

"For wanting to kiss Kendall?"

"Ha, yeah. But we agreed nothing's happening there. We're good friends and nothing more."

"You can be fuck buddies."

"Nah. Too messy. And I can have any guy I want." James steps back. "Except you. I always had a feeling you'd end up with him. He's always been there in your mind, since the first time you came back."

Logan nods, feeling guilty about that. "I'm sorry."

"Quit apologizing. Like you said, even without him we would've ended. Think Kendall's gonna be okay with you moving in on his territory?"

"He doesn't have a choice. Jamie isn't his now anyway. He's mine." Logan is amazed at how good it feels to say that.

"So I can come see you anytime? It won't be too often, and I bet Katie will want to come, but-"

"Oh, she went with me today. The two of them together was crazy. And Mrs. Knight knows now. That I'm from the future."

"You told her?"

"Well, we had to explain why there were two Katies. That was interesting. Surprised no one at the drugstore questioned it. It was pretty busy, though. I helped out at the pharmacy. Had a lot of fun, actually."

"So you're gonna have a clinic of your own?"

"Gonna try. We'll work in partnership. If you need to find me, start at the drugstore."

"How long will it take you to build a new one?"

"A few weeks. Maybe longer, I need to find another phone booth. Though it doesn't have to be, I suppose. Just works better. I'll make sure to tell you before I go for good. I have some stuff to wrap up here but I'm pretty sure I'll be spending every night there in the meantime."

"Okay." James takes a deep breath and lets it out. "You still wanna stay the night?"

"My flight isn't until tomorrow, so...yeah." It's suddenly awkward as neither knows what the other wants. "Can we just...sleep, though? I'd feel like I was cheating if we...you know."

"Of course. It'll be nice to share a bed with you one last time."

They also share one last kiss, and it's bittersweet as they think about all the years together, all the love between them.

"We're gonna be okay," Logan whispers, wrapped in James' arms.

"We're gonna be great," James agrees as his eyes fill with tears.

* * *

><p>Jamie looks up as the little bell over the door jingles. He's disappointed, but smiles at the customer passing through to the pharmacy.<p>

"Jamie, you have to stop that. He'll be back."

"I know," he answers defensively, running a dishtowel over the counter. "But...what if he isn't?"

"He said he would. He's not a liar, right?" Katie takes the towel from him. "You've cleaned the counter a hundred times today. Go clean the bathroom or something."

"Excuse me, that's your job. Who's the boss around here?"

"Well, you're not good for anything else today. You burned three orders and broke two glasses. I'm afraid to let you touch anything."

"It's almost two. Wouldn't he be back by now if he spent last night breaking up with James?"

"Maybe not. You said James is in New York. He has to fly back and forth first. And maybe take care of some stuff. "

"What if he changed his mind?" Jamie asks, the thought making him numb.

"Why would he? I saw him yesterday, he's totally in love with you."

"But James is...he's got everything, Katie. I have nothing."

"Oh, hush. You're all he wants. Katie told me. He was terrified to come back and find you and Kendall married or something."

"But what if he went back there and James begged him to stay? Offered to give up everything for Logan? It's what I'd do."

Katie chews on her lip, not wanting to admit it's a possibility. "He loves you, Jamie."

"He loves James, too. And it can't be easy to give up all the technology he's used to, come to a place where everything is twice as hard and takes twice as long to do. James is familiar."

"If Kendall showed up and offered to give up hockey, to stay here and help you run the place, would you take him back?"

"No." The answer comes readily, because Jamie knows now he'll never be satisfied with Kendall again. "I'd rather be alone."

"What makes you think Logan doesn't feel the same?"

"Because I'm nobody. James is somebody."

"You're everything, haven't you figured that out yet? Would he have even come back here if you weren't?"

Jamie shrugs.

"Fine. I'm gonna go clean the bathroom, then. Don't be alarmed if you hear the car start. It's just me running after my sanity."

Jamie chuckles and hugs her. "Thanks for caring."

"He'll be here, Jamie. I know it."

He nods, but can't bring himself to hope too hard.

Ten minutes later the bell jingles again, but this time Jamie doesn't turn around. He continues cleaning the grill, finally frowning when he realizes he didn't hear anything else after the door closed. Spinning around slowly, so afraid to believe, he feels weak with relief when he spies Logan standing near the door watching him. Logan doesn't speak, though, and Jamie leans against the counter, ready for the worst. "Hi."

"Hi."

It's like the day before, all they can do is stare. After a full minute, Jamie grips the lip of the counter with both hands. "Are you mine yet?" he asks, voice shaking slightly.

"Haven't I always been?" Logan responds just as softly.

Jamie's throat burns with the sudden tears in his eyes. "Don't even say it," he warns as he blinks.

"No more crying over me, Jamie. Never again."

"No promises."

"Are you two gonna kiss or what? This is worse than watching Kendall and Jamie fighting all those years ago!"

"Shut up, Katie," Jamie grins. "And _you_. Get over here and kiss me."

Logan smiles and goes to Jamie, who again hops over the counter. He sweeps Logan into his arms and kisses him the way he's always dreamed of, with the knowledge that Logan belongs to him and isn't going anywhere. Not ever again.

"I didn't mean right here in the store, you guys! Someone could walk in! Or uh...out. Hi, Mrs. Jones. Ignore them. Have a nice day." Her fake smile dies after the woman leaves. "You guys, really! Go into the stockroom or something! Sheesh!"

"We do have a date with a wall," Jamie murmurs.

"And your car," Logan whispers.

"Oh, Katie! I need my car back."

"What? Can't he afford his own car?"

"You get the new one."

"Yes!" Katie rushes to Jamie and pulls the keys out of his pocket. "Taking the rest of the day off! Bye!"

"Don't you even- Katie, get back here! I have plans for Logan!"

"You two have the rest of your lives!" With that she's gone, the bell shaking crazily after her.

"That little..."

Logan laughs. "She's right, you know. We've got forever. I'll have to go back and forth for a while, but basically I'm yours."

Jamie kisses Logan and then smiles. "It's about time."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes**:

We all know that I don't own the rights or characters or anything BTR-related, that I do this for fun and make no money and yeah. It keeps me sane. Or drives me insane, whichever works.

Thanking both **PromiseMeTheStars** and **kathrynew30** for encouraging me to finish this. **kathrynew30** was especially helpful on this last chapter and I felt like she was right there next to me when I wrote it. Maybe that's because we were texting at the time, though. :P She made me _want_ to finish it and get it to her so I could hear her reaction. I wasn't disappointed. :)

This is it. The final chapter. It's not at all what I imagined it would be when I started this sequel, and yet it feels right. Everyone is happy, and that's all that really matters.

Thank you so much for reading this. I can't even tell you how much it means to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 Years Later<strong>_

Jamie's head pops into the room. He smiles at Mr. Mills before glancing questioningly at Logan, who says, "Five minutes. Kids ready?"

"Yeah, I got them dressed. They're in the playroom with Katie."

"Cool, we're almost done here. Mr. Mills' tests all came back fine," Logan says for the patient's benefit. "I don't need to see you for another six months."

"Best news I've heard in weeks. Thank you, Dr. Mitchell."

"Glad I could help. Now go on out there, your wife is probably sweating buckets over this."

They watch him leave and then Jamie turns to Logan. "You've got about twenty minutes. I brought you some clothes from home."

"Are we really dressing up for this? Kendall's not gonna care."

"Hey, it's what Mrs. Knight wants. A nice party. And how often do I get to see you all dolled up?"

Logan rolls his eyes but he grins. "You look pretty damn good yourself."

"I know. Now go get changed, we don't want Kendall to beat us there. I'm gonna grab the kids."

"Hey, speaking of kids. Did you see the little blonde girl that was in earlier?"

"Yes, babe, and I saw the police take her mom away, too. I already know what's coming."

"If it's too much-"

"Logan. Have I ever said that? Of course it's not too much." He steps closer and cups Logan's cheek.

"But we've already got the three and-"

"And saving kids from abusive parents is never too much." Jamie leans down to press a kiss to Jamie's lips. "I don't regret taking in the other three, and I won't regret this one, either. What's her name?"

"Katie."

"Oh man, another Katie? We're gonna go crazy trying to keep it all straight."

"My Katie is hardly ever here, it'll be fine."

"I don't even mean that, I mean that Katie will have to be a 'mother' to Katie. See, I'm already confusing myself."

"It's just for appearances. The courts won't let you and me raise foster kids-"

"I know, I know. I just hate that there are people in the world who actually believe you and Katie are married. You're mine."

"Always." Logan pulls him down for another kiss. "It's a necessary evil."

"What happens when Katie falls in love and wants to get married for real?"

"She already knows to tell me. We'll get a 'divorce.' Forge that paperwork just like the marriage license."

"But then she'd be awarded the kids. No way in hell am I letting our kids go."

"Babe, we're only fostering. I keep telling you that, they can go back to their parents at any time."

"Over my dead body."

Logan shakes his head with a tiny smile. "Do you know how much I love you?"

Jamie's answer is a bright grin that reminds Logan of James. There are moments like this where Logan feels that tug, but he would never in a million years do anything different; Jamie has been everything he could ever want, and he sees James just often enough that it makes things...well, pretty close to perfect in his eyes. There's only one more thing he wishes for, which prompts him to ask, "Anyone seen James yet?"

"No. Carlos is hanging out at the hotel waiting to pick him up and take him to the house. He said he'd call when they got there."

"Damn. Ten years later and I still miss cell phones."

"It would make things convenient. Now hurry, we don't have much time. Your clothes are in the stockroom."

"Why didn't you just bring them in here?"

"I don't want you changing in front of patients!"

"Oh, Jamie. You're adorable."

"In _love_. I'm in _love_. Now hurry."

"James is the one who needs to hurry," Logan says as they walk through the clinic and toward the connecting drugstore. "He'd better be here when Kendall shows up."

"I know, Kendall's dying to see him again."

"James, too. Fifteen years is a long time."

"Yeah. Think it'll go anywhere?"

"I hope so. James is finally ready to slow down. I can tell when we talk, he's feeling the loneliness now. He asks about Kendall every time."

"Kendall, too. I was thinking maybe James might like to help Kendall with the coaching thing."

Logan grins. "Great minds think alike. You should've seen the longing in James' eyes when I told him Kendall was starting a peewee hockey league. I think if James had Kendall and hockey to look forward to, he'd happily live here. He's taken it as far as he can, you know?"

"Uh huh." Jamie closes the stockroom door behind them and shoves Logan up against the wall.

"I thought we were in a hurry."

"Always time for wall sex, Logan."

* * *

><p>Logan lets out a sigh of relief when Carlos leads James into the room. "I thought you weren't gonna make it, what happened?"<p>

With a roll of his eyes James points behind him, and Logan spies Katie rushing up to the kids for hugs. "She insisted on coming. And then made me wait for her to finish a few things because she doesn't trust Bitters to do it. And then she had to go change."

"Katie! I knew you'd come!"

They watch the other Katie run to her in excitement, and then the two of them take the kids into the kitchen for snacks while Mrs. Knight yells that they shouldn't eat anything now because Kendall will be here soon and they shouldn't spoil their appetites.

James shakes his head. "In a lot of ways, it's just like our childhood. Mrs. Knight yelling at Katie, the four of us together again...well. Plus one extra." He nods toward Jamie, who's sitting with Carlos and Stephanie on one of the couches.

"Yeah. One amazing extra."

James grins. "Every time I see you look at him, I'm so glad we did this. Because you _are_ happy. So in love."

"I am. I can't help it. If that hurts-"

"Every once in a while I miss you and wonder, but mostly I know this is the way it's supposed to be."

"I think if you had someone of your own, you wouldn't miss me anymore," Logan hints.

"Knock it off, I know what you're trying to do," James chuckles. "And what, you don't ever miss _me_? I'm so hurt."

"Sometimes, James. Sometimes. What would be really awesome is if you lived here with us. So we don't have to miss each other at all."

"Yeah, I'm sure Jamie would love that."

"Are you kidding? He wants it, too. We were just talking about it a little while ago."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious. He would love for you to stay. You haven't figured out yet how much he likes you? Every time you visit, he hates to see you go. He loves talking to someone who gets him. _Really_ gets him."

"Wouldn't he worry about losing you?"

"No. Because he wouldn't lose me. And he knows that. You know that, too, right?"

"Of course I do. Like I said, I'm glad we did this. I've never seen you as happy as he makes you."

"You're just lonely. We should find you someone. You know, someone who's moving back here today, maybe being greeted with a surprise party that he'll hate but pretend to love anyway for his mom's sake. Someone who might need some help running a hockey league...gosh, know anyone like that?"

"Stop, Logan." But James is smiling and his face is red. "So he's still single?"

"Since last week? Yes. Did I mention he asks about you all the time?"

"How often do you see him?"

"Not a lot, but Jamie talks to him on the phone."

"Is it weird? You said he doesn't resent you, but I imagine it has to be weird."

"It's really not. At first it was, but that was ten years ago. Mostly when I talk to him now, he asks how the kids are and how you are."

"I think you're just saying that."

"Ask Jamie if you don't believe me."

"It's been fifteen years, Logan. Surely he's not interested in me anymore."

"He hasn't had anyone serious in his life since Jamie. Just like you haven't. We kept trying to set up something between you guys, nothing romantic but at least get you here on a weekend he was, and it never worked out. You're both too busy all the time."

"Not anymore. I'm out of contract now. I uh...didn't renew."

Logan's eyebrows shoot up. "Which contract are we talking about?"

"All of them."

"Getting tired?"

"I'm an old man now."

"You're thirty-five years old, James. Hardly ancient."

"In the rock star world, that's old. Just like hockey."

"Ah. Well, it's nice how that works out, isn't it? Kendall moving back home for good, you ready to retire from the fame..."

James laughs, shaking his head again. "You're horrible."

"We just want to see you happy."

"We?"

"Yes. Jamie's working on Kendall, too. Not that he has to work on him too much. He talked to Kendall last night and Kendall asked if we knew when you were visiting again. We obviously didn't want him to know about the party, so Jamie said he had no idea. He'll be surprised to see you today. I can't wait!"

James' hands slip into his pockets. "I'm so nervous."

"You _are_. Wow. Have I ever seen James Diamond nervous about a date?"

"It's not a date. He's coming home to his family. And friends."

"And you. Only he doesn't know it yet."

"He probably doesn't even want to get into a relationship. Wants to focus on the team and getting that going, setting up a house and stuff."

"And all of that would be easier if he had help. James, what part of 'he asks about you all the time' doesn't clue you in?"

"Maybe he just wants a fuck."

"I doubt it, but if he did?"

"Well, I'm not one to turn that down."

Logan laughs. "Horrible. But predictable."

"Is he going to live here with his mom for now?"

"Until he buys a house, yeah. Maybe you could help him find one. There's also an extra room here, since Katie lives in the guesthouse behind our place."

"You've got it all figured out, don't you?"

"Yes, we do. We discussed it on the way here. And quit messing with your hair, you look fine."

"Logan!" James suddenly whispers, eyes wide. He pulls Logan out of the main room and into the hall, glancing around before whispering. "I found a gray hair this morning. I'm too young for gray hair, right?"

Trying not to make light of it, because this is serious business to James, Logan answers, "Not really. Some people get it in their twenties."

"But I can't have gray hair! And I think my hairline's receding. You can't tell because I kept the bangs, but I really think it's happening. What do I do?"

"You can dye your hair and have implants put in."

"Right." James nods, mind already working on it.

"Or you can accept it and know that you're gorgeous anyway and that Kendall's gonna want you no matter what."

The fear in James' eyes makes Logan's heart tug a little. "You think so?"

"I know so. This is Kendall we're talking about. He doesn't care about that stuff. And if it makes you feel any better, Jamie's going through the same thing. Found a gray hair last week and woke me up with his screaming."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. You guys should talk about it."

"And you still find him as attractive as you did before?"

"Of course I do. Same goes for you. You still take my breath away when I look at you sometimes."

James smiles. "Even with gray hair?"

"Even with. And it's not because you look like Jamie. It's all you."

"You still love me a little bit, don't you?"

"More than a little. Told you I always would. I'll be honest and say it's nothing compared to what I feel for Jamie, but yeah. I still love you."

James nods. "Good. Because that's mutual. And you still take my breath away, too."

"Okay everyone, the cab is turning up the street! Hurry and get into the living room!"

Logan watches the two Katies shepherd the kids into the room and then feels eyes on him. He immediately finds Jamie and they gravitate toward each other, Jamie standing behind him and wrapping an arm around Logan's waist. "Missed you," Jamie whispers.

"I was across the room."

"I know. Glad you're back, though."

"You have nothing to worry about. He's going crazy over Kendall."

"Again, I know. Still feel better when I have you near. Whether he's around or not."

"I love you, Jamie," Logan says, leaning back against him.

"You'd better."

They share a quick kiss and just before the door opens, Logan meets James' eyes across the room. He's terrified, Logan can see that much, and he remembers how he felt coming back to Jamie and not knowing if Jamie would want him back. He offers James a reassuring smile, feeling like things are one step closer to perfect in his life.

* * *

><p>It's almost a half hour before Kendall can get away from his mother and Katie and the kids, who were so excited to see him they commandeered him for a game of leap frog that Carlos was more than happy to join. James chatted with Stephanie and his Katie for most of that time, stealing glances at Kendall while his heart tried to recover from the way Kendall had looked at him when spying him amongst the guests—the way Kendall hadn't looked away until his mother distracted him with a huge hug. Maybe Logan's right, after all, though he's afraid to believe it just yet.<p>

When Kendall approaches the porch swing, Stephanie stands and pulls Katie up with her. "I'm sure the ladies need help in the kitchen."

Katie gives James a shoulder squeeze, sensing how nervous he is, before following Stephanie into the house.

"Is it ever not weird? Seeing two Katies or...well, you don't ever actually see two of you, do you?" Kendall drops onto the swing, watching them disappear.

"No, but that's actually weirder, believe it or not. Seeing yourself."

"I can only imagine," Kendall smiles. "How are you, James?"

"Good, actually. You?"

"Good. Glad to be home. Though _someone_ could have warned me about the party," he complains, glaring at Logan and Jamie, who are across the yard playing with their kids. "I hate surprises."

"Aww, come on. Surprises aren't always bad, are they?" he teases, nudging Kendall.

"Well...no," Kendall grins. "Some of them are rather nice. You look good, James. Really good."

James blushes, but scoots closer to Kendall on the seat. "You're just saying that."

"Why would I say that if it wasn't true? And since when does James Diamond shoot down a compliment?"

"Since he got old and started worrying about his mortality."

"You are not old, James. And you look as amazing as you always did. Do you know how hard it was to stand in that room and not rush you for an attack? I had to keep myself away from you until I was calmed down enough to talk to you without dragging you to my room."

"I think I like it better when you have to worry about that," James teases.

"Trust me, it won't be long. Already creeping up on me again."

James laughs and leans into Kendall, whose arm immediately comes up to pull him closer. "I seem to be having the same problem. You are so fucking gorgeous, Kendall."

Kendall's eyes flash and James knows he's in trouble then, knows he's about to get the assault of his life. His body comes to life and he stands up, dragging Kendall with him. "Not in front of the kids."

"They'll live." Kendall sweeps James up off the ground and carries him toward the house. "We'll be right back," he calls out to Logan and Jamie. "Ten minutes."

Logan grins, reaching out for Jamie's hand. "Got it! Take your time!"

"But not too long because I'm hungry!"

"Jamie, let them have their moment."

"I'm hungry. Besides, I had to wait when you came back. Katie took off and I couldn't properly touch you until I closed the store that night."

"Mmm, what a night that was."

"It _was _pretty amazing." Jamie leans in for a kiss but he's thrown aside by a small body banging into his legs.

"Daddy, Carlos won't give my toy back! He keeps saying to wait a minute but it's been longer."

"Jamie," Logan interrupts. "I keep telling you. It's not a good idea for them to call you that! They can't get used to us in case they have to go back!"

"Hush, I'm loving it." To Andrew he said, "Let's go have a talk with Uncle Carlos." He takes the small hand in his and struts off, Logan watching them go with his heart expanding.

"So. Looks like I'm about to lose another bro." Katie has appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm hoping. They were made for each other."

"Yeah, there's definitely something between them. It's weird, though. Seeing my brother with your man."

"He's not your brother. And James is not my man."

"You know what I mean."

"You're welcome to join us here."

"No way. I'd miss my Carlos and Kendall too much. And Mom. And even Bitters. That place would fall apart without me."

"Probably. Glad you came today, though."

"James needed me. He acted all annoyed, but I could tell he was scared. I hadn't met this Kendall, so I couldn't really say for sure how it would work out."

"And what do you think of this Kendall?"

"He's the same. Only different."

Logan chuckles. "That makes no sense, but I know exactly what you mean."

"So you're happy? No regrets?"

"Not one. The only thing I missed was James. I mean, I miss all of you guys, but I get to see you when I visit. Usually James isn't there."

"He comes here, though, right?"

"Yeah, when he can. Maybe he'll stay this time."

"I think that's a safe bet. Did you see the way those two looked at each other? I feel sorry for anyone who tries to get in their way."

Logan nods. "It finally feels perfect, Katie. The four of us together, the way it should be."

"And Carlos."

"Nothing would be complete without Carlos."

"He's gonna miss James. Our Carlos. Not that James was around a lot anyway, but you know?"

"Yeah. You can bring him to visit if he wants."

"And Kendall? Because even though they never got together like that, they're best friends. Would that be too weird?"

"I don't think so. Once in a while it would be cool. I'm not sure this Kendall would want to meet the other."

"We'll see how it goes. Maybe you and James can visit instead. And Jamie too, because he's awesome."

Logan looks over to where Jamie and Carlos are roughhousing with the kids. "He really is. The kids are way too attached to him."

"And you, too. Katie said you're bringing in another? A little girl this time?"

"She knows about that?"

"I think Jamie told her."

"Is she mad?"

"Nah, she just hates it when they do the background checks and come to the house. She's got some things the law shouldn't know about, you know?"

"Nothing too scandalous, I hope?"

"No. Just don't ask how she gets your medical supplies so cheap."

"Okay," Logan laughs. "Has she said anything about wanting to end this...arrangement?"

"Nope. She says there could be worse things than being married to you. And the people who matter know the truth anyway."

Mrs. Knight's voice gets their attention. "Where did Kendall go? Hasn't even been home an hour and I already lost him?"

Jamie walks toward her, a kid on each hip. "He should be right back. Babe, can you uh..."

"Sure. I'll go get him." Logan steps into the house and approaches Kendall's room, listening for sounds from behind the door but all he hears is footsteps behind him. He spins around to see Jamie. "What, you don't trust me?"

"I do, but I suddenly thought about what I might be missing. Wanted a peek."

"Jamie Diamond, you are so kinky!"

"You knew that about me. And don't pretend you don't want to watch."

"I'm perfectly happy with you, you know. And _just_ you."

"I know. I love you, too, but I can't help but be curious. Remember that night we were gonna come back and do this? The four of us?"

"How could I forget? But babe, they need their time. We got ours. Ten years of it."

"That's fine. I won't mention the fact that I was hoping to kiss James. You know, make out a little. For you and Kendall. But that's fine, let's give them their time."

"We really don't have time for all of that right now, Jamie."

"I see you trying to control yourself over there. You're dying to open this door."

"Later. They can stay at our place tonight. Katie already agreed to keep the kids for the night."

Jamie arches an eyebrow. "And I'm the kinky one?"

"Well, you know what they say. One is good, but four is better."

"I've never heard that."

"Trust me. When you're eighty, it'll make sense."

"Eighty? I don't think I want to wait that long."

"Well. It's a good thing this is our someday then, isn't it?"

"Are you using your song lyrics on me again?"

Logan laughs. "So glad I can count on you, because it's gonna be a big night and we're halfway there."

"Stop! Though I do love that 'Oh Yeah' song. James' voice on that is so sexy."

"Why are we still standing out here?"

"Kinky!"

Logan knocks on the door. Kendall's voice answers him. "You guys coming in or what?"

"Can we?" Logan asks. Jamie shoves him out of the way to open the door but then pulls him in and locks it. James rises to pull Jamie down onto the bed, and then all Kendall and Logan can do is stare as they kiss.

"Never gonna get tired of that," Logan finally says.

"Oh yeah. But you know James is mine, right?"

"Absolutely. Just like Jamie's mine. But we can share sometimes, right?"

"If I get to see that every time? Hell yeah."

"Let's join them. But your mom's looking for you. I think the food's ready."

"They can wait. I waited fifteen years for this."

"That's a long time."

"Worth the wait." Kendall dives onto the bed to be dragged closer by Jamie.

"Missed you," Jamie breathes after they kiss.

"Me too." Before he can say anything else, he's attacked by James again.

Jamie reaches out for Logan, who allows himself to be pulled into the mass of tangled limbs.

"We don't have a lot of time," Logan warns.

"Are you kidding? We've got all the time in the world."


End file.
